


The One and Two

by Jay2Noir



Series: Liquid Gold [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ANR, Adoption, Adult Breastfeeding, Angst, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Artificial Insemination, Babies, Breastfeeding, Breastfeeding Kink, Breeding, Childbirth, Dad Kylo Ren, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Forced Pregnancy, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is a daddy, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Love, Nursing Kink, Pregnancy, Protective Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, adult nursting, breast milk, fraternal twins, superfecundation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay2Noir/pseuds/Jay2Noir
Summary: Your relationship with the Supreme Leader had grown and blossomed over the next year, and while every aspect of your life as you knew it seemed to change there was always one thing that stayed the same: the nutritious liquid that your body produced exclusively for him. You were comfortable. He was comfortable, and you thought you had finally found your perfect place in the Universe. That is until the General orders you reintroduction back into the breeding program, and you and Kylo must face even more challenges than you were first expecting. Especially since what lurks beneath the surface of your belly is far more than what meets the eye.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Liquid Gold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911292
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is a continuation of my first story featuring a lactation kink. I have to say that this one focuses a little bit less on lactation and more on breeding/pregnancy, but overall I do think this story came out beautifully!  
> Enjoy!

The last year of your life had been peachy to say the very least. To say the most, you had fallen deeply in love with a man that loved you just as deeply and it was all over one aspect of your life: your oversupply of breastmilk.

But that’s not what he loved most about you. He told you often that the nourishing liquid your body produced for him was just a bonus, just the foundation on which his love for you was carefully crafted. It was you he loved. All of you. From your hair to your toes, inside and out, the fact that you were there for him when he needed you was all he needed to love you. The time you’d spend together, the meals you’d cook for him, the showers, baths, and dinners, functions, and vacations you’d accompany him to, Kylo would tell you it was all he needed. And, on his worst days, you’d love him as loud as he needed you to. 

There had been so many times you could count in your first year with Kylo that he’d come home beyond angry, and at first, you really didn’t know how to handle it. You distanced yourself from him until he came to you, taking you by the hand and leading you back to the bedroom. That evening he nursed from you, his eyes shut and his hand splayed out over your side amongst the ground bending quiet. You played in his hair, ran your hand over the exposed skin of his neck and chest, and once he had emptied both of your breasts he unlatched and stared at you from beneath your chest, he said something that knocked the wind right out of you.

“Can we make love tonight?” He asked, and you had to stop your jaw from falling off of its hinge.

The first seven months of your relationship had been based solely on nursing him, and in that same month, you admitted your feelings for one another. In the 8th you committed yourselves to each other, and you gave up your virginity to him. It wasn’t the first time you had been to bed in the nude with him, but it was the first time you sat underneath him, your legs spread while he pushed himself inside of you, and your fingers resting gently on his neck while you begged him for more. Truth be told, as a breeder born and raised in the Order, you were never even allowed to be alone with a member of the opposite sex. Breeding for the Order meant you were to always remain virginal, as they didn’t want their perfect genetic specimen ruined by having you fall pregnant by anyone they didn't choose. Allowing Kylo into your body meant you were no longer a virgin and no longer a slave to the Order, and it was the most liberating feeling ever.

“I love you,” He said as he kept up his rhythm. It wasn’t the first confession of his love, nor was it the second, the third, or the fourth. In the one month since you shared your first kiss with him, he told you at least once a day that he loved you, and you always said it back to him. “You’re so perfect. I love you so much.” He whispered to you with tears in his eyes.

“I love you too, Kylo.” You said to him, feeling goosebumps breaking out over your skin as you inched closer and closer to your orgasm. Sex in any form had never been apart of your life, and yet here you were admiring Kylo’s naked body on top of yours, taking in the scent of his sweat and yours, listening to the way he’d moan and grunt as he'd provide you pleasure and you'd return the favor for him. You closed your eyes as your entire body went stiff, your knees squeezed his midsection as you lost complete control. Your back arched and a cry was born from your throat, and at the same time Kylo stopped, tucked his face into your neck and groaned in his own orgasm as well. The two of you shared a lot in your short time together, and as it turned out, you shared what was your very first orgasm together too.

Awkwardly trying not to put all of his body weight on you, Kylo placed a small kiss on your neck as you brought your arms up around his back. You hugged him with your arms and your legs, smiling into his skin and becoming disappointed when he brought his head up from you. You stared at him, lifted your hand and placed it on his cheek. He pressed his cheek into your palm and smiled back at you. You couldn’t believe he was all yours.

“That was amazing,” You said with a soft giggle. “Thank you.” Kylo didn’t say anything, instead his eyes began roaming down your chest to your breasts. You followed his lead, and was astonished to find that, just as his confession to you so long ago, upon having an orgasm your breasts began leaking. This was far more than he described, though. He told you that the woman he had been with only left a few drops on his body; you had left two white rivers running down your body and his. Your warm milk ran from your rosy red nipples, down your ribcage, over your side where it began to soak into the bedsheets, and there was even some that had transferred to Kylo’s chest where he had laid himself on you. Your cheeks burned bright red as you grew quite flustered. Kylo had made you feel so comfortable about your body and your supply, but you couldn’t help but to feel embarrassed. This was not how you thought your first sexual experience would end when Kylo first initiated it, but of course Kylo had a back up plan for everything. 

Without saying a word Kylo dropped his head to your side and boldly placed his tongue onto your hot skin, licking up the milk that had escaped from your body without his permission. Your breath hitched as you watched him, jumpstarting your libido in a way that you never thought was possible. You placed your hand on the back of his head to keep his mouth on you, and lucky for you he was unwilling to stop. His tongue lay flat over your rib cage until he had cleaned half of your body up. When he lifted his head from you, you thought he was going to clean up the other half as well, but to your surprise, that was the last thing on his mind. Instead he brought his needy lips down to your sensitive nipple and took it within his mouth, rolling over so that he could feed from you again. You couldn’t believe that you were full for him so soon after your first session, but it was happening. Again, Kylo understood your body better than you and had foreshadowed this early on in your relationship. You smiled as the two of you took on your usual position for the evening: him pressing his body against you and placing his arm over your side and you throwing your leg over his hip. Even though your bodies would grow sticky with your milk, you sat there compliant as he nursed from you, running your hands over his face and through his hair until you could no longer keep yourself awake. Your love for Kylo was strong, and now that you had given your body up to him you knew you’d never let anything come between you.

\--

“It’s been a while since we’ve last seen you. How has your breastmilk been?” Your midwife asks, crossing her legs and smiling pleasantly at you from the stool. It had been a while. A little over a year since you had been given your first assignment as a breeder, and a little under a year since you came to her with the complaint about your breasts becoming full to bursting with milk. 

“It’s been, okay,” You said, crossing your ankles as you fumbled around with what to say. Was it appropriate to tell your midwife that you had entered an adult nursing relationship and your milk was still coming in a year after giving birth? “Still going strong, but I’ve got a handle on it now.” You retorted, trying to be confident. You had been summoned to the medbay an hour ago and had no idea why, especially since your contract had changed the night after you became intimate with Kylo for the first time. 

“Good, good. So as of right now, you’re actively lactating?” She asks, pulling out her tablet and jotting something down. You nod your head, and in response she furrows her brows. “Approximately how many ounces a day do you think you produce?” She asked, taking on a look of confusion. You feel the blood running from your face as you try to come up with an answer. You didn’t know how to make the phrase ‘enough to fill Kylo’s stomach 4-5 times a day’ sound medical.

“I, I really don’t know.” You responded, and she pulled the corner of her mouth back, clearly looking skeptical at you.

“And how do you express? Is it in a breast pump?” She probes, and you have to actively not cringe at her. 

“No, I still just express into the sink, a few times a day.” You answered, clicking your toes together. You watched as she nodded, wrote some more down on her tablet. It was then that you started to grow worried about why you were called to the medbay. These questions were far too familiar for you to be comfortable, and you wished she would just get to the point.

“Okay, well we’re going to need to bring that down,” She started, sticking her pen to the side of her tablet. “I’m going to prescribe a special diet to be delivered to your rooms every day. It should help diminish your supply.” 

“Why do I need to drop my supply?” You asked, feeling your heart accelerating. Kylo would not be happy about that, and neither would you. There was nothing you loved more than your nursing sessions with Kylo, and taking them away would take away one of the most important aspects of your life with him. You weren’t worried about your supply drying up completely ending your relationship with him, but taking away that bonding that you only shared with Kylo early like this would crush you, and likely more than it would crush him. 

“Because you, my dear, have been hand-chosen to carry a child for someone.” She said, looking up from her tablet and smirking at you. You, on the other hand, couldn’t keep the horror off of your face.

“That can’t be possible,” You said, shaking your head and forcing a laugh out in the open. “I was removed from the program months ago. I’m not a breeder any more I’m just a, ship member.” She nodded her head, scrolled down on her tablet all while you were becoming a nervous wreck. The night you and Kylo had sex the two of you came to the conclusion that being a breeder was no longer necessary for you. For one, you were never supposed to have sex as a breeder and you had so blatantly broken that rule. Because why would you need the Order to take care of you as a breeder anymore when you had him? At the start of your relationship Kylo allowed you to live with him. He took care of all of your needs, and you were no longer in need of the services the Order offered you to breed for them. Of course, you never told anyone that. You just packed up what little belongings you had and moved in with him under the impression that you’d never have to carry a stranger’s child ever again, and it worked for both of you. 

“I can see that in your file, but it looks like you’ve been added back into the program as of last week.” She said. Had you been holding something in your mouth, you would have spit it back out at her.

“By who?!” You exclaimed, leaning forward on the examination table and feeling as if you were going to be sick. You were so excited to not have to be inseminated again, have to go through a pregnancy and childbirth, and to have the child that you grew taken away from you. No, you hadn’t been a fan of kids, but watching your wailing daughter that you had carried for 9 months be carted away from you the day she was born hurt you more than you were willing to admit. That was one of the biggest reasons why you were happy to be removed from the program, and you were outraged to hear someone had put you back in. Was it Kylo? He had the power to remove you, so it made sense that he could put you back in. But why would he have done that without asking you? You stared at your midwife, waiting for her to tell you who and grew irritated when she simply laughed at you instead of giving you answers.

“Looks like it was Doctor Gorardi,” She said. “Do you know who that is?”

Doctor Gorardi. The name did sound familiar. You thought about it for a moment, thinking someone had said the name to you a while ago. You didn’t go out often, and you didn’t like speaking to strangers while you were out due to your introverted nature, so likely the only person that would have brought the name up was Kylo.

_ Doctor Gorardi.  _ Staring at the wall behind your midwife, it hit you almost instantly. 

“That’s Kylo’s--” You started to say, but quickly stopped yourself. Even though Kylo had never explicitly said you needed to keep your relationship with him private, you never went out of your way to tell people that you and Kylo were together. As your midwife stared at you, you corrected yourself. It was highly inappropriate to refer to him by his first name when you weren’t this close to him, and you didn’t want your midwife to report you to reconditioning for it either. “I mean, the Supreme Leader’s doctor. Isn’t it?” You asked, to which she tucked her lips into her mouth and nodded her head.

“That’s correct. Gorardi sees all of the elite members of the Order, and one of his patients has decided they’d like a child conceived for them. They went through the files of all the breeders we have currently, but none of them caught their eye. They requested past breeder lists and decided that you were the woman they wanted. They overrode the Supreme Leader’s authority and added you back into the program, just to conceive their child and then took you back out,” She explained, smiling awkwardly as your face twisted more into a cringe with each passing second. “So, I’m here to tell you that we’re going to stimulate your ovaries and inseminate you one last time, and then you’ll never hear from us again.” She blinked sweetly at you, but her face couldn’t calm you. Tears began blurring your vision and you truly didn’t know what to say. Who could have so much authority over Kylo that they could place you back in the program? How could they have done this without your consent? 

“But, but who?” You managed to ask just as she stood to leave the room. Standing nervously at the door, she took another glance down at her tablet before taking a breath. It would she knew the answer would make you uncomfortable, and a small part of you figured she felt bad that you had no say in this plan either. 

“General Hux signed the authorization and paternity paperwork, so you’ll be birthing his baby.” She said quickly, likely hoping you wouldn’t hear her right the first time. Right afterword, she whispered a quiet ‘be right back,’ smiled and nodded her head at you before ducking out of the door and quickly walking away. You were left alone, shaking, confused, and feeling hopeless. General Hux, a man who could be considered to be Kylo’s mortal enemy, ordered you to breed for him of all people, and you knew this would not make Kylo happy. You dropped your head into your hands and allowed yourself to shed a few tears. You had to stop this. You had to do  _ something.  _ You didn’t want to be pregnant again, and even if you did, you didn’t want to be pregnant with Hux’s baby. Pulling yourself together you decided that you’d fight your way out of this, as hard as you could. 

You regretted not bringing your tablet along with you, thinking you were just going to sign paperwork or go for your routine yearly check-up. You didn’t think you’d need to contact Kylo for any reason during this visit, and obviously you had been wrong. You looked at the door, biting down on your lower lip and wondering if it would be worth it to try to run. You had to tell Kylo. You were confident that Kylo would be able to stop this, and you were more than certain that Kylo would be willing to put Hux in his place when it came to your body. This seemed to be your only option, and before you could chicken out you launched yourself from the examination table and began stepping toward the door. However, just as you made it to the door it swung open, and in walked your same midwife as well as a nurse. With them was a metal cart that carried all sorts of familiar equipment from your first insemination: a speculum, a large needle, a massive metal syringe, and a vile of white fluid. Your stomach churned as you read the label and saw the words  _ A. Hux  _ written on the side. This was happening  _ today,  _ and as they began setting everything up in the middle of the room you felt as if you were going to pass out.

“Look, I really don’t think I can do this today,” You started to say, backing up to the examination table as they cornered you. “I wasn’t expecting it, and I have things to do. Can I just--”

“I’m so sorry, my dear,” Your midwife said, turning to her sink and washing her hands. “But the General authorized this procedure to happen today. If we had the choice we would allow you to leave and never return, but the General has specifically said that that is not an option. So I’m just going to need you to change into this gown and cooperate, and it will be over before you know it.” Tears now unapologetically fell down your cheeks. There really was no way out. You knew these people, heard from other breeders about how they had to be held down screaming and kicking when they didn’t want to be inseminated. The process was already painful and uncomfortable enough as it was, and you couldn’t imagine what it would be like having your hands and feet shackled to the table below you. The nurse handed you the gown and, with cold and clammy hands you accepted it. You had no choice. Kylo had no choice. This was happening to you whether you wanted it or not.

Undressing in front of the midwife and nurse there, you had never felt more hopeless. Not when you thought your breasts would be leaking for the rest of your life, and not when Kylo first approached you about your issue. You would just have to hope that, once it all over and done with, Kylo would understand the awful position you had been placed in. 


	2. Chapter 2

You sit in Kylo’s lap weeks later, upon his couch in his living room, listening to the afternoon ship news as if nothing had happened. Facing away from the TV, you learned that there was a robbery of an office on the 12th floor, and one member was shot and killed by the assailant. They were quickly caught and prosecuted, and sentenced to death by being thrown from an airlock with no protection at all. It’s disheartening, but you find that you can give no reaction. You simply sit there, your legs folded at his sides and your arms around his neck while the news quietly goes in one ear and out the other. You had too much on your plate currently to care.

“Mmm, it tastes different tonight,” Kylo says, pulling off of your breast and smacking his lips a few times. You smile as he makes a great show of tasting your milk, watching as he darts his tongue over his lip to catch the stray white droplets before dipping his lips down to your nipple and taking one more suck to try and place what was making it taste so different. “Were you eating something sweet today while I was gone?” He asks, beaming at you while awaiting your answer. He always had this glow about him, this happy aura after he finished every session. It was admirable and in turn always made you happy too, but not today. There was a reason why your milk tasted so differently, and you had been putting off telling him for as long as you could. 

Although, how could he have known? You hadn’t gotten a period since you conceived your first child, and the act of breastfeeding had kept them away for good. It wasn’t as if he could notice a lack of discarded period products in the trash, or a positive pregnancy test sitting about. All of that took place days ago when you were once again summoned to your doctor's office and given a urine test which showed an outstandingly positive result. The General had gotten what he paid for. Here you sat with the man you loved pregnant with another man’s child. How were you supposed to explain such a mess to him?

“It tastes different,” You said, taking a deep sigh and growing nervous. It had to be now. You hated having to hide your early symptoms from him. Jumping out of bed every hour to vomit in the bathroom downstairs was torture. Sleeping all day when he wasn’t home only to keep yourself awake when he was was torture; not to mention the bloating, the mood swings, and the endless hunger that were all telltale, early signs that your insemination had been successful. Hiding them from Kylo was getting too hard, especially when you could have sworn that 6 weeks down the line you were already beginning to show. “Because I’m pregnant.” You said, letting it all out before you could change your mind. 

You felt the tension fall from Kylo’s body beneath you, watched as his smile disappeared seconds after setting your secret free. You forced a smile on your face as a lump grew in your throat. You didn’t want to cry, but your hormones were telling you that it was necessary. 

“You what?” Kylo asked you, his mouth falling open as if he couldn’t believe you.

“I’m pregnant.” You simply said again. You shrugged, brought your hands up to dry your eyes. You sniffed as you waited for him to give you some kind of reaction. Anything. Anger, excitement, sadness. Anything that wasn’t just him staring up at you looking confused as he was doing now. It took him a few moments, but you finally got what you had been waiting for. Ever so slowly a smile broke out over his face, and before you knew it a laugh was born from his throat.

“A baby? Really?” He asked you, and you had to say, this was not the reaction you were expecting.

“Yes, a baby.” You responded with more and more tears falling down your face. Kylo squeezed you closer to him, locking his hands to the back of your hips to hug you close as if to tell you wordlessly that everything was going to be okay.

“That’s a good thing, right?” He asked, shaking his head and holding his excited grin upon his face. “That, that we’re going to be parents? Right? You’re happy, right?” He probed over and over, reading your reaction for what it was meant to be: distress. The fact that he mentioned the hope that the two of you were going to be parents upset you so much. Because the fact of the matter was that neither of you were going to be parents. The baby inside of you was neither yours nor his, and it was given to you by the First Order against your will. The fact that Kylo was so elated at the thought of being a father hurt you even more, and you couldn’t stand the fact that you were denying him that. Without saying anything you tore yourself from his lap and sped walked away from him, fixing your shirt over your breasts and no doubt leaving him thoroughly confused. 

You howled as you left the living room, barreled into the kitchen and pressed your aching body into one of the cabinets. Your body was wracked with sobs, and you couldn’t find it within yourself to face Kylo after seeing him get so excited for a child of his own. You were a failure, and when he followed you into the kitchen to confront you, you found that you hated yourself even more.

He squat down in front of you, whispered your name to try and get your attention but you refused to give it to him. You couldn’t even look at him without feeling as if you had broken his trust, even though you knew what had happened to you was not your fault. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” He asked, and you shook your head. This had been a huge mistake, and you didn’t think you had it in you to explain to him. Again, he said your name, taking his bare hands and placing them on your cheeks. “Talk to me, baby. What’s the matter?” He pleaded with you to tell him what had you so upset. You knew you couldn’t hide it from him any longer, knew he deserved to know the truth just as much as anyone would. You looked him deep in his eyes, saw that he was hungry for answers and you could no longer hide them. You had to tell him. There was no going back now.

“It, it isn’t yours.” You moaned, dropping your head down in your lap and turning to sobs once again. Just admitting that the child you carried wasn’t his made you want to vomit. You felt dirty, like a cheater even though you knew that simply wasn’t true. What if Kylo didn’t understand? What if he still chose to believe you didn’t love him because of this fiasco? It hurt you so much, and it hurt even more that he wasn’t saying anything in response to your confession.

You heard him stand, felt him loom over you and could feel the shift in his attitude as he stepped away from you. You picked your head up and stared at him towering over you, casting a shadow over your broken body and leaving you feeling about two inches tall. 

“Just what are you trying to tell me right now?” He asked, his voice sounding low and intimidating. Now you were afraid, shaking as you tried to compose yourself enough to tell him the truth. “Have you been unfaithful to me?” He asked again, and you could see him shaking in anticipation.

“No!” You blurted out right away, defending yourself when you knew you had to. You loved Kylo with all of your heart, and you were certain there’d be no other person that could take you away from him.

“Then how can you sit here pregnant with another man’s child if you haven’t cheated on me?!” Kylo howled, releasing some tears of his own. Now both of you were yelling, crying, and clearly misunderstood. You felt as if you could collapse from exhaustion, tossed your hands down next to you and immediately jumped into an explanation. You would do anything to save your relationship at this point, and you had to do it quickly.

“Because I’m a breeder again!” You shouted. It was the only thing you could let out, but when you tried to go on to explain your situation he cut you off, stomping toward you and violently raising his voice at you.

“That’s bullshit!” He shouted at you. Your breath hitched as he raised his voice at you for the first time, and you could have sworn you felt something in your womb change. It was like you could feel the baby inside of you become fearful, like you could feel them cowering in fear of the man you loved. It only made your tears come harder and harder, so much so that you felt the need to stand up and defend yourself.

“No, it’s not,” You said as you made your way to your feet. “I was called into the medbay and met with my midwife, who told me someone had overridden your credentials for taking me out of the program. I was picked by someone to carry for them, and that same day they inseminated me! I had no choice. Kylo, I’m so sorry!” You said, buckling over and once again allowing your body to be taken over by your sobs. You felt so weak as you finally let the truth out, but you still felt like Kylo didn’t believe you.

“Why didn’t you come to me when it happened?!” He yelled, still just as angry as he was twenty seconds ago. 

“Because I was  _ scared, _ ” You said loud and proud. You finally stood up straight and looked at him, realizing that it had been the magic trick to get him to stop talking. “Because, because I knew you’d react like this, and I love you, and I didn’t want it to come to this! I didn’t want to be bred again. I wanted to live the rest of my life with you and be happy, but I didn’t have a choice. They told me I didn’t have a choice. I’m so, so sorry, Kylo.” You said, begging him for some kind of understanding. The pain in your womb grew and grew, and you could only assume that the child inside of you was terrified and just as stressed out as you were. 

There was silence, and in that silence you forced yourself to calm down. You had your arms wrapped around you in an odd sort of comforting mechanism, all while Kylo stood there and just steamed in front of you. You watched his fists clench and unclench, watched his body stiffen as he took in your tears. Clearly what you had said struck a nerve in him, and it finally made him be quiet and dwell on your words.

“I can look this up,” He started, reaching for his tablet on his hip and bringing it to life. “I have access to all the medical records on board this ship.”

“You mean you don’t believe me?” You asked him, your lower lip trembling as you felt more tears threatening to spill themselves from your eyelids. 

“I’m not saying I don’t believe you. I’m saying I want proof before we go forward.” He said, snarling at his tablet and refusing to look up at you. 

“Okay, Kylo,” You sniffed, still feeling hurt. Just as you suspected, Kylo didn’t believe you. You wiped your face, crossed your arms over your chest and stared down at the floor. You knew he’d find the proof he was looking for there in your medical file, but you couldn’t believe that he was skeptical. You were hoping he’d hug you, kiss you, and work with you in order to find some kind of resolution for this problem. Moreover, you wanted him to tell you that everything, from your forced pregnancy to your relationship with him, would be okay. 

You wanted him to assure you that he loved you, and instead you got trust issues. 

So you stood there and waited for Kylo to finish his snooping. You stared down at the ground, you played with the hem of your nursing shirt, and you tried to keep yourself together for when you knew he’d really blow. The minute he found out that the General was the one who ordered your insemination you knew that’s when the real tirade would start. You took a look up at him and saw him squinting at his tablet, his face going whiter and whiter with every line that he read. You quickly looked back away, casting your eyes to the floor as you knew it was coming.

“Under the authority of  _ General Hux _ …” He spat out, furrowing his brows and continuing to read. His face began to turn red as he pressed his lips together, and you could see the stress once again stiffening his body. “I, Doctor Utara Gorardi, hereby recertify this individual back into the breeding program to carry my client, General Artmitage Hux’s, child to term.” He read, and when he was finished he looked up to you with the most hatred filled eyes you had ever seen. A big purple vein began to bulge out from the side of his neck, and you thought for sure this was the end. For you, or your relationship with Kylo, you weren’t really sure. But either way, Kylo was about to go wild. 

“Kylo, I promise you I did everything I could to stop it. They wouldn’t let me--”

“So right now you’re pregnant with Hux’s child?!” He cut you off, and with tears once again welling in your eyes you nodded at him. You could see him quaking there in front of you, could see the rage burning just under the surface of his skin. You began pleading with him again, begging him for some kind of understanding but mid sentence Kylo broke from his statue-like stance and began sprinting toward the door.

“Kylo, wait!” You cried after him, running just as fast. The doors opened before you and, in a flash of black robes, Kylo disappeared around the corner. You called out his name again, just knowing the outcome of this situation was not going to be pretty. You didn’t want this. You didn’t even expect Kylo to go hunting Hux down in the wake of everything, and the last thing you wanted was violence. Once again, your womb began to grow irritated as you ran after Kylo with tears in your eyes, begging him to just stop and let it go. There was already a child inside of you. There was no reason to be violent about the situation when there was no going back.

You kept up with Kylo as best as you could, passing many confused people in the halls. You were out of breath more than you usually would have been during this type of activity, and still crying and begging Kylo to stop. No doubt you definitely created a scene worthy of an audience. You didn’t care. You didn’t know these people and they didn’t know you. Their opinion didn’t matter to you at all. Your only priority was to stop Kylo from killing Hux upon seeing him, and that even seemed like an impossible task.

Eventually the two of you rounded a corner and there stood the General, receiving a report from an Officer while facing away from you. His fiery red hair stuck out to you the most, which strongly contrasted his black uniform and pale skin of his neck and hands. Your first thought upon seeing him was if the baby you were having with him would get his hair or not, but that question was short-lived when Kylo roared the man’s name and began stomping over to him like a hungry, wild animal. Hux turned around, rolling his eyes upon seeing Kylo advancing toward him. Again, you reached out to Kylo’s arm and tried to pull him back, thinking you hated Hux just as Kylo did but you didn’t want to see him get beaten to death before your very eyes. 

“What is it now, Ren?” Hux asked in his smooth accent, which only seemed to anger Kylo even more.

“You overriding my authority on  _ my  _ significant other’s medical records. Just who the hell do you think you are?!” Kylo howled. You watched as the officer Hux had been talking to simply backed away slowly, before running as fast as he could down the now empty hall. Even that man was afraid of what Kylo was going to do to Hux, and unlike you he had the better judgment to leave rather than try and sort things out.

Hux’s eyes cut from Kylo to you, running over your body before his eyes widened and a look of horror played across his face. Your stomach churned as he looked back at Ren, stepped right up to him as if he were taunting him with his entire body. 

“What? You mean  _ my  _ surrogate?” Hux said, and Kylo took in such a deep breath. You could tell he wanted to hit him, to beat the life out of him because he referred to you as nothing but a surrogate when you meant so much more to Kylo. “My  _ breeder?  _ You’re dating my  _ breeder,  _ Ren?” He probed, and this time you couldn’t take it.

“Stop!” You shouted, forcing your way in between Kylo and Hux. “You’re just going to make him--” You started to beg Hux to leave Kylo alone, but your pleading was cut off by Hux wrapping his arms around you and twisting his body so that you were out of his way. You made no noise, but as soon as he set you down Kylo was on him. You didn’t have time to even turn around before Kylo had taken him by the front of his coat and slammed him into the wall, seething with anger pouring from every pore of his body.

“You keep your hands off of her, you slimy rat!” Kylo said from between his teeth, spitting upon Hux’s face with every word. Kylo was sweating, red-faced and looked as if he was about to go ballistic. You began sobbing once more, quietly begging Kylo to leave him alone, but nothing happened. He continued to choke Hux against the wall, and you didn’t see it ending any time soon. “She didn’t deserve this, and you had no right to force yourself on her like that!” Kylo scolded him between deep, angry breaths, to which Hux only laughed at him deviantly.

“I never raped her, Ren. Whatever has that woman told you?” He asked, to which Kylo once again slammed him into the wall.

“You know damn well what I meant!” He screamed in his face, causing Hux to look away and brace for impact. Kylo finally let him down, still pinning him to the wall as he seethed over him, waiting for him to do anything. The whole thing made you feel as if you were going to faint.

“I moved her out of the way because she’s carrying my precious cargo, and you were a threat to her,” Hux started, regaining his composure and turning his head to look at you. “Although, I had no idea breeders were allowed the freedom to become romantically involved. And I can’t believe that  _ you,  _ Ren, would stoop as low to become romantically involved with a lowly breeder.”

_ Ouch.  _ That hurt more than you were willing to admit.

“She wasn’t a breeder until you made her one, cretin,” Kylo said, finally dropping his arm from Hux’s shoulder. “We were just fine until you overstepped your boundary and made a decision that only she could make.”

“Is that so?” Hux asked, stepping away from the wall and up to you. “Because I could have sworn this woman was born within the Order and assigned her role with no input from her or anyone else but her superiors.” He said with a smug grin. Now you knew why Kylo hated him so much. Now you wished Kylo would hit him between his two beautiful blue eyes.

“You’re a bastard.” You said, shaking there with your hands in fists at your sides. 

“You’re certainly right about that, breeder,” He said with a giggle that set your heart on fire. “But, I can assure you that the child you have inside of you, won’t be. And in order to protect that child, I order you to end all communication with the animal that’s physically assaulted the father of that child you have inside of you.” He said, and you were sure had your eyes gone any wider they would have rolled right out of their sockets. “I have a spare room in my quarters. I can have it cleaned out and--”

Hux never got to finish his sentence, because midway through his speech Kylo unsheathed his lightsaber and pointed it directly at him. The entire hallway lit up in a flash of bright red and your ears were left ringing as the sound of the saber cackling just inches away from you filled them.

“You have no authority for that, General.” Kylo said, losing control of himself. You wanted to reach out and hug him, to assure him that there would be no authority figure that would ever make you willingly live with Hux over him, but Kylo was so livid you didn’t think it was worth it at the time. The red blade sparked just inches from Hux’s throat, and even through all of this he had the audacity to smile as if he were a child taunting Kylo for what he was worth.

“Sure, _ I  _ have no authority for that, Supreme Leader, but the Order would say otherwise,” He said, taking a large step away from the two of you and out of the way of the blade. “No matter what it comes down to,  _ I  _ am the father of  _ that  _ child, and there is nothing either of you can do to change that.” He said, sneering at you and looking down at your belly. In response you felt another spasm in your womb, a jolt of electricity that was new since your last pregnancy. 

“You both will be hearing from the council, and I  _ will  _ be sure that my child is safe.” Hux said before turning away from the two of you and marching away. Once it was all over you finally let go of your breath. That was a lot worse than you were expecting, and you turned to the only person you felt could comfort you. 

“Kylo--” You said, only to stop mid word to the sight of him walking away from you quickly and forcefully. Another chase, this time hopefully back to your home where you could hopefully talk this out and figure out some solution.

You kept up with Kylo as best as you could and were incredibly relieved when he led the way home. You tried stopping him several times as he barreled his way through the house over and over, but each and every time he simply ignored you, and he ignored you all the way to the door that led to the lower level of his home, and he slammed the door in your face. He was mad. You were broken. And the two of you were not meant to be with each other at that moment.

You put your hand over your mouth and leaned against the wall, sliding down it wistfully. This was not how you imagined your day was going to go at all.

The rest of your evening was uneventful. Plagued with the horrific thought of being pulled from the safety of Kylo’s home, you found that the only thing you were capable of doing was sitting on the couch in front of the TV. You went in and out of crying fits, balling yourself up on the couch as the show went in one ear and out the other. How were you going to fix this? How was Kylo going to fix this?

Would your relationship even survive this nasty bump in the road?

Just the thought would send you spiraling into another fit of tears, and you worried Kylo was just simply going to throw you away. Why hadn’t you fought harder? Why hadn’t you demanded to speak with the Supreme Leader while you were in the doctor's office? Why couldn’t you stick up for yourself? You wanted Kylo. You needed Kylo, and he was nowhere to be found. 

When your sobbing had calmed you found yourself drifting off to sleep. All evening long you had been exhausted. Even before you and Kylo were whisked away to go confront Hux, you found that all you wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep. By the time you had gotten to do that you were emotionally and mentally drained, and you found that falling asleep was an easy task. At least until the painful rumble in your stomach roused you. 

Eating was important; for both yourself, and General Hux’s baby. You had already been through the wringer once today, and you needed to keep your energy and nutrition up. You peeled yourself from the couch and wandered into the kitchen, deciding on something easy to make for yourself, and Kylo if he chose. 

Potato soup was something you had learned to make just a few months ago, from a recipe you found online. All it took was some potatoes, chicken broth, onion, and red bell pepper. Within an hour, you had your dinner and you were gingerly spooning some of it into your mouth, hoping it would be good for both you and the baby inside of you. You had to force yourself to take in the food, force yourself to swallow and hope that you were making the right decision for your body. By the time all of the food was gone, you still felt just as empty as the bowl was. Maybe a shower was what you needed to perk up. Maybe, after that, just going to bed without saying a word to Kylo would be what you needed.

In the shower you were painfully reminded of what Kylo had relieved you of time and time again. Your breasts were full, rock hard and beginning to leak from the steamy air around you. Kylo had missed his last feeding which normally took place right after dinner, and in response your breasts swelled to capacity. You weren't really sure how pregnancy would change your supply, but you had to think that hormones would jumpstart your oversupply as it was now. You stared lifelessly as the white milk began to bud at your nipples. Would Kylo even want to do this for you anymore, now that he knew he was sharing your body with a man he hated?

More tears slipped down your face as you tried not to think about it, and you simply washed the milk away. It would be easy enough to express here in the shower and rid yourself of your problem just as you used to, but you decided to save your milk. Kylo could be counting on his one last feeding before bed, and it could be the one thing that kept you two together at the end of the day. 

So you finished up your shower, dried off and slipped into a towel before heading into your bedroom. You decided you deserved a freshly washed pair of pajamas for the night, especially if there was a chance you’d be having to hold yourself over your sink and squeezing your breasts empty. You simply weren’t prepared for it after everything that happened today, and wanted to be as comfortable as possible. However, when you stepped out of the bathroom you were comforted to see Kylo sitting at the edge of the bed scrolling through his datapad. Dressed in only his black sweatpants, it was clear he was ready to relax too, and just the sight of him caused your milk to let down right away.

“Um, I made some soup for dinner. I left a little bit on the stove in case you were hungry.” You said, holding back the urge to jump into his arms and cry. 

“I saw. I had a little bit. Thank you, love.” He said quietly, looking you up and down. All it was was small talk, and it was as awkward as ever. You had learned the first time you had met with Kylo to never be ashamed of your body, and you learned that you could be open with him about anything and everything. There was no use beating around the bush when you needed to know his answer about what to do with your milk, so you decided to come right out and ask.

“You haven’t fed since this afternoon,” You started, fidgeting with your towel. The conversation was making you nervous, and you didn’t know why. “I’m pretty full. Was just wondering if I should dump it in the sink or if you--”

“Come, let’s go to bed.” Kylo said, rudely cutting you off. He scooted himself over to his side of the bed where he placed his tablet down and simply waited for you. You recognized the hungry look in his eyes, and his posture said it all. He had made up his mind without even letting you finish your sentence, which was a relief to you because you preferred to offload your milk for Kylo rather than squeezing it into the sink.

“Let me just go get some clothes.” You said, turning to step into the closet.

“Not necessary,” He said, holding his arms out and flexing his fingers as if he wanted to hug you. “I don’t need you to have clothes. All I need right now is you.” He said as his lip quivered just a bit. It was then you realized that he really did need you. You had forgotten that Kylo was a contender in this battle as well as you, and your fight for the freedom and ownership of your body was his fight too--because he loved you. He had likely been just as stressed out down in the basement frantically trying to come up with a solution to keep the two of you together, and you didn’t know it because he hid it so well. You owed it to him and yourself to feed him, because it was what you enjoyed doing and it was a staple of your relationship. So you dropped your towel where you stood and you ambled over to him, positioning yourself into his lap and taking on his favorite nursing position without a second thought. His eyes shut as he took your swollen nipple into his mouth and began the process of getting your milk to flow. In just a few seconds a comforting and calming sense of familiarity fell over both of you, seemingly causing all of your stress to fall off of your shoulders. You ran your fingers through his hair in an act of affection, and all was well in your head.

“I, I never thought pregnancy would change the taste.” He said after twenty minutes or so, pulling off to switch breasts. You laughed at him, only because you really had no idea about that either. You and Kylo had never talked about having children, and you didn't know what you'd do if he came to you and asked you to give him one.

You stared down at Kylo as he placed a hand upon your belly, and in response you felt your midsection begin to warm. It was the strangest sensation, like his long fingers had found their way into your womb. You held your breath until it hit you that Kylo was likely utilizing the Force to enter your body and tamper with the baby. 

“Wait, Kylo--” You said, wanting to stop him right away. Although you did not want to be pregnant with Hux’s baby, you couldn’t bring yourself to find a way to rid yourself of it. Abortions were necessary for some, but you couldn’t bear the thought of having one for yourself. 

Kylo only answered you by shaking his head, suddenly bringing all of his attention down to your belly. A look of uncertainty adorned his face, and you watched as his lower lip quivered before a confused moan tumbled from between his lips. He looked distressed once again by what he was feeling inside of you, and you were beginning to feel the same.

“Is something wrong?” You asked him, dropping your hands from his head. You were worried he was going to tell you that the baby had already perished, and the longer he sat there with his hand on your stomach saying nothing, the more worried you got. It wasn’t until he simply shook his head that you allowed yourself to relax a little bit more.

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” He said, letting out a heavy sigh. His hand fell away from your abdomen, yet the warmth still existed inside of you. You took it as a good sign that life still existed inside of you, and decided it wasn’t worth any more of your time. Instead, you placed your hand on the back of his head and gently drew him to your other breast that had begun weeping for him. All you wanted was to nurse him, and then lay down and sleep. You could worry about your other woes tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been my favorite chapter to write! I tried to make it sound as scientific as possible, but ya girl isn't a geneticist. I did the best I could lol. Enjoy!

With each passing day, you expected at any point for Hux’s goons to break down your door and drag you away. You lived in fear, begging Kylo to stay whenever he’d leave for work or begging him to let you come with him. You didn’t want to be dragged away without him fighting for you, and Kylo wholeheartedly agreed with you. However, he had matters to attend to and he insisted that his home was the safest place for you. He had coded his door to open only to his DNA, and he assured you that he’d be utilizing the Force to check in on you often. Worst case scenario, all it would take is one message from your tablet to his to get his attention. Each and every day you had to watch him leave to do his work around the ship, and you’d worry it would be the last time you saw him. Weeks went by, and every day you’d live out your life just wondering when the door would be broken in and you’d be carried off to be a prisoner to General Hux. Always on guard, keeping the house quiet so that you could listen for anyone outside and immediately message Kylo. But, by your 13th week of pregnancy, you were still safely tucked inside of Kylo’s home.

Everything about this pregnancy was so much different than your last. For one, you knew for a fact that your belly was already growing. In the middle of your first trimester your pants were becoming tighter, and if you stood in the mirror and turned to the side you could see that your once flat belly was bulging out. By the time you were at the end of your first trimester you were visibly showing, and even Kylo commented on how pregnant you looked. This didn’t happen until well into your second and almost into your third trimester during your last pregnancy, and you were left bewildered. Perhaps it was the stress causing you to retain water, or maybe it was just because Hux had given you a larger than usual baby. Not only this, but every so often you’d get these strange sensations running throughout your abdomen. 

You’d feel anything from warmth to chilling sensations in your lower half. Slow, watery movements, to erratic, pulsating motions, and most of the time it would be on one side or the other; never your entire womb. These sensations would especially pick up if Kylo was around, and it seemed like they would change with his mood as well. You had never been pregnant around him, and you thought that the Force was influencing you somehow. It was the most logical answer you could come up with, and it was what you chose to believe. You hadn’t even seen a midwife since the confirmation of your pregnancy, and you were starting to wonder if Hux had given up on you and his baby.

The answer to your question came at the expense of all of your fears completely coming true. You and Kylo had just sat down to eat some cake after eating dinner when there was a knock at the door. By now Kylo had told you he doubted Hux would force you from your home to live with him, seeing as though it had now been a month since he made the threat and he assured Hux several times he would not make it easy for him. Kylo stood up and wiped the chocolate frosting from his mouth with a napkin and told you he’d be right back. You smiled at him as he walked away, then listened from the kitchen as he walked into the living room and up to the front door. Continuing to snack on your slice of cake, you thought he was simply receiving a package or a report for something, but that theory went right down the drain when you heard him yell at the top of his lungs.

_ “She is staying right where she is, and you have no right to move her!”  _

You nearly choked on your food as his words echoed all the way to the dining room, knowing full and well who was at the door and why they were there. Your first instinct was to run, but there was nowhere to go. Your home only had one way in and one way out, and that was through the front door. You stood to your feet, looked to your right into the kitchen thinking you could duck and hide in one of the cabinets but before you could make another move Kylo had come stomping into the dining room, seemingly leading Hux and a few other stormtroopers right to you.

“See, she’s perfectly fine, perfectly healthy, and well cared for. She doesn’t need to go with you!” Kylo explained to Hux as he quickly came around the corner after him. He looked you up and down, then pushed past Kylo to walk up to you.

“No, I don’t want to leave. Please, just leave me alone!” You said, holding your arms up to defend yourself. Kylo stepped in front of you, pushing you behind him with his arm to protect you. Hux never dropped his gaze from you, instead snapped his fingers and then pointed at you. From behind him, his small fleet of soldiers began to zero in on you. Kylo pushed one away with his free hand, but there was simply too many for him to fight off alone.

“Take that woman. I am the father of her child and I deserve the peace of mind of knowing she’s not being abused by this mongrel of a man.” He shouted, and from beside you one of the stormtroopers took you by the hand.

“No!” You shouted, pulling back as best as you could, but you were no match for the trooper that was dragging you away. “I’m safe here! Kylo doesn’t abuse me I swear!” You screamed. There was so much pain in your womb that you attributed to stress, and stress was the last thing you needed at the moment. As you fought Kylo took ahold of your other arm and began pulling you back, but the stormtrooper pulled back even harder. You were like a fragile rope being used in a deadly game of tug-o-war, and you thought both parties were pulling hard enough to pull your arms from the sockets.

“Ren, don’t make me do this,” Hux warned, and you watched with terror in your eyes as Hux as well as his other stormtroopers drew their blasters on him. “That is  _ my  _ child, and I have every right to remove her from your care.” He sneered, all while Kylo had gone completely still. He continued to hold onto your elbow, providing you with at least a little bit of comfort that he was still fighting for you. His lightsaber was upstairs on its stand, so he had no way of defending himself and you. You gulped in the terrorizing silence, not knowing where this was going to go at all and you were horrified. You turned to look at Kylo, who then looked at you with a nervous look upon his face. It was clear he was not done fighting for you, but you wish he would if it meant he wouldn’t get shot.

“I want a paternity test.” Kylo mumbled, squeezing your elbow reassuringly. A paternity test. A paternity test that would show what exactly? That Hux was the father of the child and only prove his point even further? With a small shake of your head you stared at him, then looked back at Hux just in time to see him let out a cocky belly laugh.

“A paternity test? Ren, have you lost your mind?” He joked, and Kylo pulled you back a little further from him. “My sperm was injected straight into her womb. What makes you think that child might belong to you?” He asked, to which the stormtrooper pulled you right back to where you were before. 

“There’s a chance. We’ve been intimate before and after her insemination. That child could be mine, and you’d have no right to take her from me.” Again, Hux only laughed at his response. It was clear he didn’t believe Kylo, but you did. It was something you hadn’t even thought about since the entire thing went down. It was true you and Kylo had sex the night before your doctor’s appointment, and you had sex the night after as well. From your understanding of your reproduction system, especially since you had received an injection on both sides of your body to stimulate your ovaries, it was possible for Kylo to have gotten you pregnant over Hux, but you thought the chances of that were slim to none. You stared at Kylo, thinking worst case scenario this could buy him more time, and he could hide you away. It still made very little sense at face value, but you were thankful that Kylo was quick on his feet and could think of an idea like this so quickly.

“Alright, alright, put down your weapons,” Hux said, taking a step away from you cooly. The troopers did as they were told and stepped away from the both of you, but Kylo still held an iron clad grip on your arm. “I’ll humor you, Ren. Come, let’s go get your paternity test so you can see that I am the rightful owner of that child. And I better not hear one peep once I cart her back to my quarters.” He said as he and his fleet turned and began heading out of your home. You were scared speechless, and you found you couldn’t move even if you tried. You knew this wasn’t going to work, and even if it did you felt Hux still wouldn’t leave you alone. He’d just want to try again once Ren’s child is born, and that was a whole new ballpark that you hadn’t even had the energy to explore. In the end, the feeling of Ren’s hand going from your elbow to your hand was the only thing that made you walk, and you did so rather ghastly and numbly.

“Everything is going to be okay,” Kylo said, leaning down and placing a kiss in your hair before draping his arm around you. “I’m going to work this out, and I won’t let him lay another finger on you.” He said, leading you confidently after Hux and his goons. You could do nothing but nod and lean into him, feeling the stress mount in his muscles. You trusted him, trusted that he would take care of you and you knew he would protect you until his dying breath. On your way out the door Kylo placed his hand on your abdomen and rubbed you, showing you the kind of affection that Hux should have been showing you since he was certain this was his child. In response you felt some movement on your right side, as if the sensation was chasing his hand. It must mean something, the way the Force works on the child when he was so close. You just had no energy to wonder about it now. 

As the crimson blood was being pulled from your arm via a needle and a tube, you watched as Hux sat across from you in the doctor's office cockily smiling at you. 

“Well, let’s get on it. I haven’t got all evening,” He said as the nurse pulled a sterile Q-tip from a collection tube. “I have to make a space for my surrogate in my home.” He hounded the nurse before obediently opening his mouth. You cringed as they removed the needle and placed a bandage over the small wound; needles hurt more than you could remember. Even more so when you were feeling sick to your stomach at the thought of Hux making room for you, like a bird making a nest for its eggs. You looked at the wall, too disgusted to even look at Hux once the two of you were alone. They promised you the results would be back in the next ten minutes due to the rapid blood and saliva analysis techniques the Order used for DNA tracing, and you decided to sit there and pretend Hux simply wasn’t in the room.

Kylo wasn’t allowed to stay with you as they were worried about him tampering with the samples somehow. They couldn’t provide and explanation, but you thought it was all an intimidation tactic planned by Hux. The way his soulless eyes bore into you from across the room said it all, and when he started talking to you, you knew for a fact it was a set up.

“I can give you so much more than Ren can, just tell me what you want,” He whispered, but you continued to turn your body and stare at the wall. “You know when my baby is born, it’ll need its mother. Mothers provide an important role in a growing child’s life. You’ll need to care for it, breastfeed it for a year, and teach it until it doesn't need you. Don’t you care about the wellbeing of your child? You can’t possibly do all that from Ren’s house.” He said, standing to his feet and ambling over to you. You still refused to answer him. That was never your role for your first daughter, why would you have to do that for his child?

“C’mon, breeder. I know how you feel. I know the  _ real  _ reason you wanted out of the program,” He said, circling you like a hawk to its prey. “It hurt you to give up that baby. The baby you came to love after 9 whole months of carrying it. You never wanted to give her up, did you?” He taunted, causing your hormones to spin out of control. He was right. You didn’t want to give your daughter up. You had hated kids until you grew your own, and then everything changed. You wanted your daughter but understood why you couldn’t have her, and part of your relief for being out of the program was not having to lose the bond with another child you wouldn’t be allowed to see. By that logic what Hux was saying made sense, but it also sounded like he was seducing you at the same time. It made you uncomfortable, especially when you felt him getting closer and closer to you.

“Here I am offering you your dream. You’ll have your own child to love and care for, and I’m going to take care of everything. Money, food, baby necessities, your necessities, your  _ body _ …” He started to say, placing his hand under your chin. You lost it. What kind of scumbag would do something like this to a pregnant woman who clearly does not want him? You stood from your chair and screamed at the top of your lungs for Kylo, putting an end to the interaction once and for all. You didn’t want any of that from Hux, and would much rather hand his baby over to him and never look back than let him touch you like that ever again.

“Kylo!” You called out again, pushing yourself in the furthest corner of the exam room and crying. This was so frustrating, and even Kylo couldn’t end your frustrations when he all but broke the door down and rushed to your side. He held you in his arms and you held on tight, wishing he would never let you go. You bawled into his robes for what felt like the millionth time tonight, and you were so distracted in letting out all of your woes that you didn’t even notice that the doctor walked back in just a short time after Kylo did.

“Read the results!” Kylo demanded, switching one of his hands to the back of your head in an act of comfort. You felt like even Kylo knew what was coming and had very little hope, but you could tell that holding you this one last time was giving him the strength he needed to be calm and collected. You moved your head from his shoulder to the other and saw that there were a doctor and two nurses standing nervously at the door. The nurses seemed to be standing behind the doctor, using him as a shield for some reason. It did nothing for the massive amounts of anxiety you were facing, especially when he could really only stutter at first in response to Kylo’s demands.

“So, we do have the results. However, before we read them, is it possible that we can have the mother to come with us for a moment?” He asked, and before you could answer yes, thinking they probably had some confidential information to tell you or wanted to remove you from this stressful situation, Hux was speaking up and he was speaking loud enough for all three of you.

“Read the damn results!” He screamed, causing you to jump there in Kylo’s arms. The sound of his angry voice echoed severely off of the walls of the small room, and by then you wanted the results as well.

“Please, she’s so stressed out,” Kylo said, growing quiet to try and comfort you. “Just give us the results so we can move forward.” It was more of a plea than anything, to put this beast to death so he could see you rest once and for all. From the way he held you, you could tell he was bracing for impact and, truth be told, so were you. This could have been the very last night you’d spend with Kylo for the next six months or so, or even the rest of your life if what Hux proposed to you was true. With tears in your eyes, you gave the doctor all of your attention, knowing these results would likely change the trajectory of your life no matter what they said.

“So, so…” The doctor cleared his throat, shuffling the paperwork in his hand. His posture screamed anxious, and the fact that you could see his hands shaking once he finally got to the paper he needed told you that, whatever he had to say, it wasn’t going to be pretty. Sitting there stalling wasn’t helping you at all, and you had to hold yourself back from screaming at him to get on with it. You just wanted closure, and he was the only one at that point that could provide it to you. “...This is something no one on the unit has ever seen, and there have never been any recorded instances like it within the Order,” He continued, piquing your interest. You could feel Kylo’s hold on you relax as he focused the majority of his attention on the doctor as well. The man flashed his eyes at you, and you could see him hold his breath for a moment. What was wrong? What made your DNA so different from everyone else's? “I’ve run hundreds of paternity tests both in and out of the Order in my career, and I’ve  _ never  _ seen anything like these results.” He gulped. You had had enough of his beating around the bush, and in a rapid onset of rage you threw yourself from Kylo’s arms and took control of the situation, yelling just as Hux had minutes before.

“Would you please just get on with it?!” You shouted, to which Kylo quickly took you by the arm again and pulled you back. It was satisfying to see all three of them flinch, but what was even better was when the doctor finally spoke to you, giving you and everyone else the closure you needed just seconds after you made your ear piercing demands.

“It, it would seem like instead of having two genomic profiles in your blood, miss, you have three.” He said, and you couldn’t hold back the grotesque look of confusion that bloomed on your face. 

“Genomic  _ what?”  _ You asked. What was that supposed to even mean?

“Elaborate.” Hux said, sounding like a robot and coming to stand next to you. The doctor once again cleared his throat, adjusted his glasses and looked back down to his paperwork to explain what he meant. Tensions were high, and in the pin drop silence you could have sworn your heart was beating so loud that everyone else could hear it before the doctor went into his explanation.

“Typically, when we run these sorts of tests, the mother only has two genetic profiles that we can pull from her blood and observe: one for her, and one for the fetus. You can then isolate the fetus’ DNA and test it against the father’s. You, on the other hand, have three different profiles that we were able to pull and test against the General’s DNA.”

“And the results?” Hux cut in, stepping dangerously close to the doctor. Even Hux was shaking in anticipation, and at his enthusiasm you didn’t think he understood what the doctor was saying. Three different profiles? Did that truly mean what you were thinking it meant?

“The results, as we have tested them, came back that one of the profiles did contain your DNA, General.” The doctor said, his voice cracking as if it pained him to admit that he was the father of your child. 

“Hah!” Hux said, stepping away from him and directly up to Ren with an amused smile on his face. “I’ve told you, Ren. That child is mine!” He shouted, but by the looks on everyone else's face in the room you could tell he was celebrating prematurely. 

“One of the profiles?” You asked, cringing as the picture of what was now your worst nightmare was painted before your very eyes. “What do you mean  _ one  _ of the profiles?” 

“Well, like I was saying, two profiles means we have the mother’s DNA and the father's DNA that we’ve extracted from the fetus.  _ Three  _ profiles means that you are likely having fraternal twins…” He started, but your only reaction was to go completely limp at the implication that you were currently pregnant with twins. For a split second, you wondered if it could truly get any worse than that but, as you should have expected, what the doctor had to say next made your evening ten times worse. “...and they’ve got two different sets of paternal DNA. So, in other words, what I’m trying to say is one of your babies has been fathered by the General, and the other, well, we only had one sample of DNA to test against.” The doctor said, and in response everyone in the room went still and quiet.

Everything hit you at once. His explanation, the confirmation that Hux had, indeed, fathered a child that was inside of you, the fact that you were having not one, but  _ two  _ babies at once, and the utter shock that both Kylo and Hux were in at the revelation, it all stewed inside of you and made your head spin. How was that possible? How is it that you were so unlucky at the time of conception that both Kylo and Hux’s sperm was inside of you in tandem and both got you pregnant? And, more importantly, what kind of decisions would you have to make about this going forward? You would be giving birth to a baby that was fathered by Hux,  _ and  _ a baby that was fathered by Kylo. Everything was just such a mess.

You didn’t notice that your vision was beginning to fade until you could hear the General yelling at the doctor, and once he came over to Kylo to yell at him that’s when you could no longer feel anything. The two men began arguing at the top of their lungs as you stood behind them feeling woozy. Your body, your emotions, and the floor beneath you all seemed to disappear at once, and when your vision went completely black you fell forward, unable to hold your arms out to break your fall,

And you hit the cold, unforgiving tiled floor unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As my friend Cheeky_Monkey once said:  
> Lol. Two baby fathers, one doctor, two nurses, and mom still hit the floor.  
> PS: Don't get the idea that people who hate kids all grow to love them when they have their own. I know some people enjoy being childfree and I respect that ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Before your eyes even opened, you were aware of the fact that you were strapped down and hooked up to several machines. You were in so much pain, and part of you didn’t even want to wake up. The painful reality of what had happened before you passed out was too much, and you simply did not want to face it. You took a deep breath, finding comfort in the fact that you could hear steady beeping noises in the background. Whether it was for you, or for one or both of your supposed babies, you didn’t know. But your curiosity did get the better of you. You forced your eyes open and found that you were in a much larger medical room, and just as you expected there was a machine to your right that read out your vitals, and two sets of vitals for your babies. You managed to pick your head up and look down at your abdomen and saw that, instead of having one disk to read a baby’s vital signs and one to measure contractions, you had two disks to read your babies vitals and one disk to measure contractions. You were incredibly relieved to see that you were having no contractions and that both heartbeats seemed to be normal, but it was still incredibly hard to accept the fact that you were having twins fathered by two different men.

You tipped your head back and closed your eyes again, trying to rest and recover from your fainting spell. You were hoping to just simply fall back asleep and worry about everything later, but a shuffling sound to your left caught your attention. Fearing that General Hux was in here with you alone once again, you swiftly opened your eyes and looked over only to become incredibly relieved when you saw that it wasn’t Hux, but Kylo in the room with you. He sat in the small, uncomfortable looking loveseat looking like a long and lanky giant. He had apparently needed sleep too, as he sat with his arms crossed over his chest and his head hung over arms fast asleep. You found it comical to hear him snoring. He would swear up and down that he did not snore, but every night you’d fall asleep next to him having to listen to him snore louder than anything you had ever heard. It was the giggle you needed after going through so much trauma, and apparently it was what Kylo needed to jolt himself awake.

You were the first thing he saw upon opening his eyes, and he looked just as relieved as you felt when you saw him in the room with you. He whispered your name, pushing himself up from the leather chair and stood to his full height. From the way he wobbled when he approached the bed you could tell he had been sitting there for a long time. He had waited for you to wake up likely from the time you got placed in this bed--however long ago. It was a gentle reminder as to how much he loved you, which was exactly what you needed upon waking up.

“I’m so happy you’re awake,” He professed while leaning down and kissing you on your forehead. You reached up and hugged him with your weak arms, pressing your face into the side of his head gently to silently voice your appreciation. “I’m  _ so  _ sorry that I didn’t catch you. Hux got in my face and started screaming at me about knocking up  _ his  _ surrogate, and I just got so heated that I started yelling back at him. Nobody knew you had passed out until we heard your body hit the floor. Again, I’m so sorry baby.” He said, lifting your hand to his lips and kissing it. He looked so cut up, so upset over the fact that he couldn’t protect you when it mattered the most, but you weren't bothered. You had him, and you and your babies were alive and safe. It was really all you could ask for.

“Don’t be. You were stressed out too.” You whispered. You watched as Kylo’s Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat, and you wondered if he was holding back tears as well. 

“While you were out, they did an ultrasound,” He said, reaching into his pants pocket. Your eyes wandered down to his thigh where he pulled out a reel of photos and handed them to you. “The doctor was right. It turns out you’re pregnant with two babies, rather than one.” He handed you the photos and you stared down numbly at them. Yep. That looked like an ultrasound of two babies if you had ever seen one. 

The first photo was one shot of your uterus. As if someone drew a line diagonally across it, it was divided into two parts. Each half held what was clearly a baby. Although each baby looked like it was made up of dark grey blobs, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to know that what you were looking at was two different, developing babies. You became emotional. During your first pregnancy you were never allowed to see the ultrasound photos because they didn’t want you becoming too attached to it. Why they were showing you them now, you didn’t know, but you could admit that seeing them for the first time was awe inspiring.

“They said that Twin A, here on the left, was facing away from the sonogram, but Twin B was. That’s why A looks kind of funny.” Kylo explained, pointing to each half of the ultrasound. Your eyes wandered down to the last two photos, which were much clearer profile photos of each baby. You couldn’t help but to smile and run your finger over the face of Twin A, over its big belly and thin legs. A sense of pride swept over you, a feeling you never got to feel during your last pregnancy. It was your natural response, and you couldn’t help but to wonder if this was how you were supposed to feel from the very beginning.

“They swabbed me. I’m sure you knew this but I’m the father of the other baby. That shouldn’t have come as a surprise for me, but it did.” He said so solemnly. 

“Do you know which one is yours?” You asked, and he shook his head.

“They said they had no way of knowing which child belonged to who. All we know is that one is fathered by me, and the other is fathered by Hux.” He said with a sigh. His failing mood began to rub off on you, and you were reminded as to how you got to this point in the first place. You looked up at him, placed the photos of the babies down on your stomach and just drank in his look of uncertainty. He looked lost, as if he was looking at you for guidance. You had no guidance for him. In fact, you found that you were looking to him for answers as well. In the end, the two of you just stared at each other in the quiet until you couldn’t take it. Eye contact would not fix your problems or give you answers. You needed to talk to him. Not as just your partner, but as the father of one of your children.

“What are we going to do?” You asked him. It distressed you to see his eyes glass over, and you felt your own tears began to build when he let go of a shaky breath and answered you with an emotional crack in his voice.

“I don’t really know,” He admitted. “What do you want to do?” 

“What do _you_ want to do?” You asked him without really thinking. You didn’t think this decision was up to you. 

When had your reproductive decisions ever been up to you?

You were assigned the role of a breeder as a young child when someone measured your physical and intellectual abilities and determined your superior genes needed to be passed down to make strong members of the Order. At age 22 you were selected for your first breeding assignment, and were impregnated by a stranger using a syringe. You then had to carry and give birth to a baby you got no more than a glimpse of, and you only knew you had a daughter because one of the nurses blurted out that it was a girl once she was in her arms. She was reprimanded for it right there in the birthing room, because, according to the Order, you had no right to know what the gender of your baby was. To them, the most valuable part of you was your womb. They never cared about your motherly instincts that gradually overrode your dislike of children as your pregnancy progressed. They never cared that you were a functioning human being with a wide range of emotions and needs. They never cared that The Supreme Leader removed you from the breeding program, or why he did it. Hux didn’t care about you. He only saw you for your genetics and what you could do for him. Considering everything you had been through, how could anyone expect you to decide what you wanted to do with your own children?

“I mean, we have options,” Kylo started, taking your hand in his and rubbing your knuckles. “We can’t really, you know, dispose of it since we don’t know which one is mine and which one is Hux’s. But I suppose we can look into adoption once it's born if, if you’d rather not keep it.” You felt him twitch, watched the first of his tears slide down his reddened cheeks. You were reminded of his reaction to the news of your pregnancy the first time, how he seemed to glow and become elated when you told him you were expecting; when he believed you were having his child. You knew he wanted to keep it, you knew that, while it hadn’t been planned, Kylo wanted to be a parent. He was so soft, caring, and protective of you, and you expected no less than that if he had a child of his own to love. 

“What do you want to do with it, Kylo?” You asked him, becoming emotional yourself. You loved Kylo, and you just wanted him to be happy. 

“I would like to keep it,” He said, finally reaching up and wiping the tears from his eyes. “To raise it, and give it the love I think it deserves. But, but I realize that it isn’t a decision I can make on my own. What do  _ you  _ want to do with it, love?” He said, once again taking your opinion on the matter into consideration. But you were stumped. What  _ did  _ you want when it came to your child? You had grown up thinking you’d never be a mother, never even thought about what it would take to raise a child, and you certainly never thought that, if you did make it this far, you’d be having a child with Kylo Ren. Did you have what it takes to be a mother? Could you parent with him, and give your child a life that neither you nor Kylo were awarded? It was a whole lot to think about, and it gave you a whole lot of anxiety just thinking about it. 

“I don’t really know,” You said, shifting under your blanket and nearly knocking the photo of the babies off of your midsection. “It’s just a lot to take in.” You said, taking a hold of the pictures and studying them again. One of them could be your baby, your baby that you’d get to hold, to cuddle, to name, to feed, and spend the rest of your life raising as your own with the man you loved. The other was still yours, would carry your DNA, but would be passed off to Hux who would do who knows what with it. Your heart broke the moment the thought entered your mind. One of your babies you’d get to keep, and the other you’d never see again; just like your first daughter. That child and your daughter would grow up without a mother, not knowing who you were and the sacrifices you had made for them. It hurt, made tears well in your eyes. It seemed like you had made your mind up, that you couldn’t bear the thought of having three children out there in the galaxy who knew nothing about you. You had the ability to save at least one of them here with Kylo, and you had decided then and there that you’d take the opportunity, and you’d work as hard as you could to love that child.

“We don’t have to talk about it now,” Kylo said with a sigh, picking up the photos and adjusting them in his hands. “I know you’ve been through a lot, and--”

“No, I think I want to keep it too.” You said, feeling the weight of the entire galaxy being lifted off of your shoulders. The words cemented the fact that you were dedicating yourself to your child, that you wouldn’t allow it to be sent off to who knows where. The best part? Kylo felt the same way. A lump grew in your throat as you looked up and to him and smiled. He too had become over emotional, what with the way his tears fell like rivers from his eyes. He could only nod his head at you, only being able to talk again once he dried his eyes.

“Okay, okay. We can do this,” He said, letting out a shaky breath. Both of his hands came around yours as he smiled at you. It was an amazing feeling to know that you had made his day with just nine little words. “Whatever it needs, we can take care of it. I, I promise you that I’ll do whatever it takes to take care of you, and our baby.” He said, patting your hand.

“Of course, Kylo,” You said, lifting your blanket to the corner of your eye to dry them as well. “I never doubted you could take care of us.” You said, to which Kylo only nodded his head. You had seen him when he got this emotional before, and knew he was quiet a lot of the time when he was this happy. It just seemed normal to you. You didn’t need him jumping off the walls excited over the fact that you’d be adding a new little person to your family. You needed him, and you needed him to fight for your right to do so.

“Let me go tell the doctor that you’re awake.” Kylo said, reaching down and leaving a kiss on your forehead. The warm and loving feelings that were swirling around inside of you, coupled with his soft and warm lips on your forehead, caused an all too familiar feeling to rush right to your chest. You looked down just as Kylo stood up and saw that there were now apple sized wet patches on your shirt, and your breath caught in your throat.

“How long have I been knocked out?” You asked Kylo before he walked away.

“A few hours,” He hummed. “I’ll be right back.” He said before walking away for good. He shut the door behind him, and you were left soaking in your own milk. At any other time, this would have been a nuisance. But today, you were excited. You’d get to know what it would be like to feed and nourish an actual baby, and Kylo would just have to learn how to share. 

The doctor came back in with Kylo ten minutes later toting a brand new shirt, a machine that had many tubes and empty bottles hooked up to it, and a package of nursing pads. Your midwife was also right behind him, smiling understandingly at you even though your shirt had basically been ruined in the short time since Kylo had gotten your milk flowing. It was so awkward to sit there in front of so many people in such a vulnerable state, especially when you could practically feel Kylo eyeing the wet spots at your chest. Your midwife was the first person to step up and start talking to you, taking the machine from beside the doctor and rolling it over to you.

“Glad to see you’re awake,” She started, fumbling with the plastic wrapped pieces in her arms. “How are you feeling?” She asked. You shrugged, looking down at the stains in your shirt and simply replied:

“Wet.”

Everyone in the room laughed at your honest response. Kylo stepped toward you, placing his hand on your shoulder and wordlessly reassured you. Based on how full your breasts were and how much you were leaking, you’d guess that you had already missed one or two of your nursing sessions. You took a look at the clock which read 4 AM, which meant you hadn’t fed him after dinner or before bed. No wonder your let down was so extreme. 

“Well, I may have a solution,” She said, as she began to assemble the parts she carried onto that same machine. It all looked like a mess to you. There were silicone tubes, funnels, small bottles, as well as the white circular machine that was mounted onto the rolling pole. “I know we had this conversation before, but I didn’t realize how extreme your condition was. It’s advised you not pump during pregnancy due to the fact that it has been proven to jump start labor, but given your current circumstance I’d like to offer you the option. We’d like you to rest for the rest of the morning, but if you’d still like to express into the sink in your bathroom, that’s okay. It would also give us a good idea as to how much you’re producing so we can work with you on how to reduce it.” She said with a smile. It irked you to listen to her go on and on about how much she wanted your supply to dwindle. She even set you up on a special diet (that you never ate because Kylo would send someone to pick up the food at your dorm and throw it away) and wanted to collect your milk to figure out why you had an over supply and how she could stop it. You took a cautionary look to Kylo who was staring at the floor. If only you had gotten pregnant sooner. Then you would have had the answers you wanted when you first started lactating.

“I can do that.” You said. You really were curious to see how much milk you produced, and worst case scenario you felt like Kylo might want to have some since people likely would have thought he lost his mind if you nursed him here in the medbay. Your midwife nodded her head, then, as if her life depended on it, she went to work on getting you hooked up to the machine.

The doctor politely stepped out and said he’d come back to explain what was going on once you were done with your midwife, and once she got you settled with the flanges attached to your breasts and your milk was flowing smoothly into the bottles, she told you she’d give you half an hour to get comfortable before coming back to examine you and your babies more thoroughly. It sounded okay to you. You’d get more time alone with Kylo to discuss your future as parents, and that was all you could really ask for. 

“How does it feel?” Kylo asked you, eyeing the white waterfalls that had already filled just below half of the eight ounce bottles that were attached to each of the flanges. You had only been at this for ten minutes and you already had 4 ounces in both bottles, not including what had leaked into your shirt beforehand. What was even worse was that your breasts still felt full

“It kinda hurts,” You said. Watching your nipples be stretched with each movement of the diaphragm inside of the tubing was awful. It felt awful, and you were willing to bet that you’d be sore once this was finished. You figured part of the problem was that you had never used one of these before and weren’t used to it. Just the sound of the sucking and releasing was getting on your nerves, if only due to the fact that it sounded like it was taunting you by repeating the word “breast pump” over and over. “I’d much rather you suck me dry.” You said, to which Kylo giggled at you.

“Me too.” He said. You turned your attention from him to your bottles and were astounded to watch as they filled and filled and filled. Granted, this was two feedings worth of milk for you and half an hour in you could feel your breasts going slack, but as the milk approached the rim of the glass bottle you had to turn and address Kylo.

“I think I’m going to need another set of bottles.” You said, looking up to him. With a stone cold look upon his face he seemed to agree with you, nodding his head before standing and heading to the door to get someone’s attention. You grew panicked with each passing moment, frantically reaching over and shutting off the machine as the top of the milk disappeared from your view in the right bottle. You had basically produced sixteen ounce total so far, and from the droplets of milk still adding to what was in the bottle, you wondered how much more you still had.

Your midwife and three other labor and delivery nurses returned with two more eight ounce bottles, and everyone stood around the hospital bed and watched as you produced a total of seven and a half more ounces: three and a half from your left and four from your right. Totaling twenty three and a half ounces in just an hour. Split that in half and call it roughly 12 ounces per feeding, and you thought Kylo had it good. If this were the case, that meant you produced about 50-60 ounces of milk per day. To you, that was a lot. Especially since, by the stunned look on their faces, you knew it wasn’t normal. 

“And you get this from just hand expressing into the sink?” Your midwife asked as she began to disassemble the breast pump. You gulped, knowing what she was thinking. You didn’t even think you produced this much at the beginning, and your body was providing for what Kylo needed. After a year of nursing him day after day, not changing anything about your routine, you were producing this much for him, and you could tell that your midwife was suspicious.

“Yeah. All I know is that I have an oversupply. That’s it.” You said, hoping your cheeks weren’t turning as red as you felt they were. Your stomach grew sore when you watched her eyes flash to Kylo, then back down to you where her breath stopped for just a moment. She looked to the nurse beside her before lifting her brows, and you looked away in shame. They had to know by now that Kylo was the father of only one of your babies. They had to know that the two of you were sexually active, and you thought it was a slim chance that they didn’t make the connection. This was horrendously awkward, and you could only hope and pray that none of them said anything about it. 

“Interesting,” She hummed, dismissing the nurses with a wave of her hand. “Did, did you want to keep these samples then?” She asked, and that was all the confirmation you needed.

“No, no.” You said almost immediately, feeling like you were going to vomit with the intense embarrassment that set on you. She nodded her head, then collected up the bottles that had been sitting on your bedside table. 

“I’ll donate them to the nursery then. I’m sure the babies will be happy to have some.” She said with a smile. She assured you she’d be back to assess your pregnancy, and once she left you couldn’t have been happier. 

“I think we’ve been outed.” You said, taking a hold of the ultrasound photos that had been on the side of your bed the entire time. Kylo shrugged his shoulders, sunk back down into the chair and took a deep, stressful breath.

“For the record,” He said, scooting the chair up closer to you. “Drinking it from a bottle, or a cup, or anything like that wouldn’t have done anything for me. It’s the act, and sharing the moment with you that I love.” You could see that his face was turning red, and that he was trying to defend himself after your midwife and her team left. 

“I understand,” You started, admiring the photos one more time. Kylo leaned on the arm of the bed, propping his chin up with his hand. “And I love you. You know I love you, right?” You said boldly. You felt like he deserved to hear it one more time. After all of the stress you had lived through that day, all the awkwardness and tough decisions that you had to make, Kylo was right there with you and made sure you didn’t feel alone. At the very least, he deserved to know that you loved him. At most, you wanted to give him the world.

“I love you too, and I love our child.” Kylo responded with a goofy smile, placing his hand over your belly and rubbing every so lightly. It was such a wonderful way to stop and take some time to yourselves, knowing what would be coming up in your very near future. 

The only thing that bothered you was the fact that you were pregnant with one more baby, and no one had told that baby that they loved it yet.


	5. Chapter 5

The doctor’s exam of you shortly after the midwife left showed that you were physically and mentally fit and recovering well from your fainting spell. He expected that you could be released as early as the next afternoon, which was only just a few hours away. Any normal person would be excited about getting to go home after such a long stay in the medbay, but not you. Leaving still meant that your life was in limbo. You didn’t know if you’d be forced to stay with the General still, or if you had more options since you were also carrying Kylo’s child as well. Even just thinking about it left you with such a headache, and you found it much easier to sit in the bed and zone out to whatever gibberish was playing on the TV that was mounted from the ceiling while Kylo once again fell asleep sitting up in the chair next to you. He had the photos of the twins in his lap as his head tilted back and he once again snored as loud as broken piece of machinery, and you could only laugh at him. His child hadn’t even been born yet and he was already acting like a dad. It was the cutest thing ever.

Your midwife also said your pregnancy was developing as normal. Kylo slept through her measuring and pressing on your belly, through her discussion with you about your due date which was roughly six months down the line, and her advice on bringing your breastmilk supply down. She claimed that your supply would dwindle naturally as your pregnancy progressed, and originally that’s what she wanted. However, during the night General Hux had given her specific instructions that you needed to keep up your supply in order to feed his baby. She made it sound like it was the most important thing to him that you fed it as much as you could, which left you feeling like nothing but an object in the center of this fiasco. Who cared about you when you were only a vessel for General Hux's baby? The answer was Kylo, of course, but he was only but one person out of many you’d have to be in contact with during this pregnancy. The one you wanted to avoid the most came barreling into your room later on that morning, only after you had just managed to fall right asleep.

“How is she? Is she alive?” Hux barged in screaming. You only woke because the door hit the back wall so loudly that you jumped, and you could have sworn you felt the two innocent souls inside of you jump as well. In his arms sat a beautiful bouquet of colorful flowers, but it wasn’t them that caught your attention. It was the fact that he was rushing up to you with an overly concerned look on his face. “What about my baby? Is the baby still alive?” He asked, dropping the flowers to your side. You flinched as he quickly placed his hand upon your belly, looked up at him in disgust. You didn’t even know who he was talking to as the only people who were in the room were you, Kylo, and now Hux, and two of those people were not welcoming Hux’s presence.

“Don’t touch me!” You cried as you pushed his arm away from you. You were loud enough that Kylo awoke too, and when he saw that Hux was looming suspiciously over you he shot up to his feet quicker than you ever could have imagined.

“Stay away from her.” Kylo warned, pushing the chair away from the bed and immediately drawing his saber. You never would have guessed he had been asleep just moments before this. He bared his teeth as the red light reflected off both his face and Hux’s, holding the end just inches away from Hux’s chest. Too afraid of the sparks hurting you, you sat yourself up all the way and pulled your knees into your chest. This couldn’t be healthy. Not for you, not for Hux, and not for Kylo.

“You can’t tell me to stay away from my own child, Ren.” Hux grumbled.

“One of them is my child too, and right now you’re a threat to them and the woman that I love,” Kylo retorted, taking in a shaky breath. “Step away, and never return to them.”

“ _ I’m  _ the threat? I’m not the one holding a registered deadly weapon over a vulnerable woman who is pregnant with twins.” Hux said snarkily, but before Kylo could reply the door was once again flying open.

“Gentlemen!” Cried a brand new doctor as she barreled into the room. All eyes turned to her in an instant. It was enough of an interruption for Kylo to withdraw his saber and hook it back to his side. The doctor looked horrified by what she was witnessing. Her bald head shined in the bright medbay lights and her white doctor’s coat sashayed in the wind behind her as she approached Hux first, taking him by the shoulders and gently leading him away from your bed. “General, General, let’s stop for a second. Take a breath.” She said, quirking her light blue lips up in an urgent smile.

“I won’t stop until she is away from that monster!” He yelled in response, maneuvering his body so violently out of her grasp. You furrowed your brows as you looked to Kylo only to have her run into your vision again to move Kylo away from the bed just as she did with Hux.

“Supreme Leader, let’s give her some space. Shall we?” The fact that Kylo did as she told him to without arguing put you at so much ease, but that ease was short lived. 

“They told me she’d be released in an hour,” Hux said, frantically stepping back up to your side of the bed and taking your hand in his. “I’ve made sufficient room in my home for her and a child. I’ll see to it that she’s--”

“General,” The doctor said, holding her hand up to him to stop him from speaking. She let out a sigh, used her other hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. Clearly, this situation was stressing her out and you could say that you were feeling the same. “I understand this. You’ve made your wishes very clear to the council, and, as they told you, they are doing everything in their power to quickly come to a decision before she is released.” 

“But I’m a father of one of them too, and we’ve been living together for a year now,” Kylo spoke up, looking only to the doctor as he expressed his concerns. “If the council can force her to live with that man just because he forced her to carry his child, couldn’t they also rule in our favor as well?” He argued. The fact that he said ‘our favor’ made you blush. You loved that he was standing up for you when you were being treated as a third party in the battle for your autonomy, including you when no one else wanted to. 

“I can assure you, Supreme Leader, that that option is being explored as well,” She said, completely out of breath. “But for right now, she needs to rest. I believe the council is reviewing the case right now, and once she’s released she’s going to be escorted to them and the decision will be made.” She warned. Kylo seemed to accept the decision, dropping down into the chair and releasing a pent up sigh while Hux grew even more agitated.

“The council shouldn’t get any say in matters like this,” He sneered, crossing his arms over his chest like a tantruming toddler. “Just because Ren and I can’t agree doesn’t mean a third party had to step in and make the decision for us.” The doctor whipped her head around so quickly it nearly made you head spin, and you knew that you and her were thinking the same thing.

“With all due respect, General,  _ you  _ were the one who got the council involved when she refused to simply pack up and leave her home for yours.” The doctor said, getting as sassy as you wanted to be in the moment. Your breath hitched and you looked to Kylo, who was looking down into his lap and suppressing a laugh of his own. It was true. When the two men couldn’t agree they sought the help of the council, which apparently had more authority over Kylo and Hux put together. It would be so satisfying to watch the council deny Hux when he begged them for help, and it only made you more excited to be released. For some reason, maybe it was the fact that Kylo had stuck by your side the entire time or the fact that you had no odd sensations in your womb, you thought everything would be okay. You were simply so calm and level headed at the moment. Exactly what you needed to be for the babies that you were carrying.

“Well, the council will hear that Ren held his lightsaber above her. I know for a fact they’ll side with me!” He went on and on, but you could only shake your head. You reached for Kylo’s hand and he took it with no problems, and that only seemed to anger Hux so much that he finally left you alone. He stormed out of the room, and once the sound of his heavy footsteps disappeared all the way down the hall, you found it within yourself to finally smile.

“Thank you, Supreme Leader, for being so agreeable,” The doctor said as she walked up to your side of the bed. “I just didn’t want mama here to be overwhelmed, and when I heard the commotion I had to put a stop to it.” She smiled down at you and you smiled back at her, but before you could thank her Kylo was doing all the work for you.

“Really, I just want what’s best for her,” Kylo said, taking a short look at you. “And my child. I only just found out that I’m going to be a father last night, and now I have to worry about her getting placed in the care of a psychopath.” He sighed, sounding defeated. Clearly this whole debacle was much harder on him than you thought. 

“Of course, Supreme Leader. We all do, and I’d like to be the first to tell you that the medical staff has noticed your dedication to her, and we’ve passed this information along to the council with her medical records.” She said, smiling sweetly at the two of you. “But, for right now I do have to ask you to leave. I need to examine her again and we need her to be escorted to the council room. They’ve requested that both you and Hux be away from her for this. I’m so sorry, Supreme Leader.” She said, taking on a sympathetic tone. Your stomach grew sore at the thought of having to be away from Kylo. You felt safest with him, like nothing could hurt you or take you away when he was around. 

“That’s not a problem.” Kylo said, standing from the chair. 

“Go home and get some rest. You’ve had a long day and deserve to spend some time in your bed,” The doctor assured him. “The council will contact you when they’ve made a decision, then you can be back by her side.” She offered, placing a hand on your shoulder. Kylo looked down at you, and even though his face was unreadable you could tell it hurt him so much to hear that he would have to leave you. Trying to keep your tears at a minimum, you watched as he walked around the bed and around the doctor, only to stop and quickly walk back to you.

“I’ll be back for you,” Kylo said as he bent at his waist and did his best to hug you. “I promise that I’ll be there when you walk through the council doors, and we will work this out together.” You hugged him back as best as you could, allowing your tears to fall as he kissed your forehead and then leaned back up. 

“We’ll take good care of them, Supreme Leader.” The doctor cut in with tears brimming in her own eyes. You hadn’t meant for this to be emotional, but the more you thought about it you were certain that this very well could be the last time you see Kylo. Watching him thank the doctor and then simply walk out was so sad, and just as you suspected your womb began to spasm. You wondered if this was Kylo’s child reacting with the Force, or if it was Kylo desperately hanging onto his child with the Force to say goodbye one more time, but either way it still made tears pour down your cheeks with no end in sight.

“I’m so sorry you’ve ended up in this situation,” The doctor said, stepping up to the side of your medical cot. “I can tell how much you love him, and how much he loves you, and I can see that both of you love your child more than anything. I can only hope that the council places you back into your home, and that they order Hux to stay far, far away from you. It’s what the entire medical team wants.” She says, and you can’t help but to melt into the ugliest of sobs. It was so comforting to know that other people knew and understood what you were going through, and it seemed that your arms took on a mind of their own as you wrapped them around the doctor and bawled into her coat. You didn’t have Kylo. You only had her, and once she was gone you’d have no one. No one but your babies to comfort you. You held onto her for dear life, and lucky for you she held onto you until you decided that you were ready to move on. It was such a tough decision, but you knew you couldn’t just sit here and wait for your babies to be born. You had to let her check you out.

It was a simple check up. She checked your blood pressure, your pulse ox reading, went over the lab tests that were taken with your blood, and when you had been cleared for any health warnings she went over what to look out for in the coming days of your pregnancy. It was a lot of the same stuff you had heard a year ago, but you felt it was much different this time because you’d actually be able to keep one of your babies. 

_ One of your babies. _

As the doctor told you when to return to the medbay if you had a fever over 100.4 degrees, you realized that only taking one of your babies home at the end of the day hurt you. It had only been a few hours since you learned that one of them was fathered by Kylo and you loved them so much already. How were you supposed to love one of your babies and not the other? What were you supposed to tell your child when they grew up? By the time you were by yourself again in the bathroom, dressing in the all black outfit that had been supplied to you by one of the OB nurses, you had once again turned to silent sobs. Just as no one prepared you for your milk coming in during your last pregnancy, no one had prepared you for these detrimental thoughts. However, you hadn’t gotten a chance to think about it for long before you tore off your hospital gown and saw that your breasts had begun leaking again. 

You sighed, threw your hands over your eyes as you felt like crying once more. It had been hours since you had used the breast pump, and Kylo had once again missed out on a feeding. You looked around, trying to think of a solution, but the only one you saw was the sink that was sitting right in front of you. Half naked and shivering in the cold you stepped up to it, knowing it was your only option. You assumed the position you hadn’t taken since before you met Kylo, bending over the sink and taking both of your swollen breasts in your hands and, without a second thought, began squeezing. It was so sad to see the liquid you had worked so hard to produce for Kylo going to such a tragic waste. The musical tinkling that came from the white droplets hitting the porcelain sink ripped your soul in half, and in that moment you prayed that you could go back to Kylo.

You loved him, and at the very least you knew you didn’t have it in you to go back to emptying yourself over the sink like this again for the next six months.

As you were being escorted to the council rooms after your discharge from the medbay, you were numb and unable to think straight. You tried to focus on the things around you; the lights, the stormtroopers, the officers, and the droids that were all doing their daily tasks while you were simply existing. But it was difficult. Your mind constantly went back to the thought that now was the time. You’d stand in front of the First Order council and you’d hear what was going to happen to you for the next six months. Before it seemed pretty clear that they were going to rule in Hux’s favor, but now that you had one baby from each man you really didn’t know what they were going to say. It could go either way, but you felt like you’d be much happier by yourself in your assigned quarters than you would with Hux. You sighed, looked down to your feet that you could barely see below your bulging belly. You had to be strong. If not for yourself, then for them.

Kylo had taken you around the ship many times before, but you had never seen the council room before. It was tucked away in the far back of the ship, and when the stormtroopers that were escorting you here opened the door for you, you felt yourself go stiff and cold. You had expected just a few people to be present for this, a handful of council members plus Kylo and Hux, but instead it was like you had entered an arena. There must have been hundreds of people sitting in the chairs that surrounded an open floor, and they had all went quiet when the doors opened and revealed you standing there. You gulped as you took a few steps in, looked around and saw that in the middle of the room was a table that looked to have been made out of flawless black glass. Behind that table sat four older men, dressed in long black robes with long, white hair upon their heads and jaws. Clearly they had been members of the Order for a long time, and perhaps that was why they were deemed important members of the council.

“Ah, there she is!” You heard Hux’s voice from your right, and when you turned toward him you flinched at how fast he was coming for you. Before you had a chance to look for Kylo’s help he was throwing his arm around you and pulling you to the right of the room under the gaze of many onlookers. “My sweet, come stand over here next to me while I tell the council your story.” He offered, but you found it within yourself to rip yourself from his arm. Around you quiet gasps could be heard from the audience, and for some reason it made the adrenaline rush right through your body. You were on such a high as you turned and walked in the opposite direction, wanting to be as far away from him as possible. You never understood why Hux was so hellbent on having you live with him. By what he told you back in the medbay, you could assume it was for sexual purposes, but even that seemed so strange. He told Ren that he was disappointed to see he had taken up a relationship with a breeder, so why would he want to be with you? Your eyebrows knit down as you kept walking, thinking the members of the council would want you to stand right there in front of them. Hux be damned. You were here for one thing and one thing only, and that was to fight for your right to live in your home with Kylo.

The door shut with a ground shaking slam, dousing you and everyone else in the room in total darkness. You could hear the audience settling around you, and once there was pin drop silence again the desk and four men in front of you were lit in a harsh white light. It was angelic, and only proved the importance of these people in deciding your fate. You shifted uncomfortably on your feet, taking another look over your shoulder for Kylo. He said he’d be here. He said he’d come back for you but you didn’t see him. You grew nervous once again, and when one of them finally spoke up a chill ran up your spine.

It was your name. The man on the far left had asked you to confirm that your name was as he said it was. 

“Yes, sir.” You said quietly. Just as you finished speaking a light came on above you. You looked all around you and saw the faces of many curious members of the Order staring back at you. The doctor last night had told you that it was a wild case. You should have expected so many people to be interested in the decision that was being made. You just wished there wouldn’t have been so many people. 

“And you’ve been assigned the role of breeder, correct?” Another one of the men asked you.

“Yes sir,” You said, stopping yourself before you could go into an explanation on how Kylo had removed you from the program. These people were the real deal, and you didn’t think it was wise to start explaining things when you weren’t asked to. All you had to do was answer their questions and, hopefully, they’d give you what you wanted. 

“From what we understand, you were once taken out of the role, then placed back in a short time later at the suggestion of General Hux. Now that you’ve been bred for him, you’ve also found out that you’ve been given second child, belonging to Supreme Leader Ren, and there’s a disagreement of where you should reside. Is that right?” His voice cracked and became an octave lower, and you nodded at his explanation. Right before you could answer him Hux cut in from beside you, answering for you as if his life depended on it.

“Yes, sir,” He said before placing a hand protectively on your belly. One of the babies reacted for you, kicking you as hard as a small 16 week baby could. It felt like nothing more than light gas in your stomach. Trying to bring some light to your conscious, you assumed that baby had to have belonged to Kylo based on that one reaction alone. “The Supreme Leader has shown time and time again through his thoughtless temper tantrums that he cannot be trusted alone with anyone, let alone a woman who is pregnant with another man’s child. It would be irresponsible to allow this woman to continue living with him, and I am petitioning to have her forcibly removed from his home and placed, at least, temporarily into mine.” He said, but before he could finish speaking you stepped out of his grip. Just the feeling of his hand on your belly made you ill, and you wanted to show these people that the last thing you and your babies needed was to be living with him.

“I see. And what have you to say about this, Supreme Leader?” The same man spoke. That’s when you got your confirmation that Kylo was there. You began to look around for him, trying to keep yourself composed as to not discredit yourself in any way, and just when you were about to give up hope you felt a presence step up behind you.

“She and I have lived together for half a year now,” Kylo said, positioning himself right beside you. You looked up and smiled at him as he locked eyes with the council members, and you had to fight the urge to hug him. It had only been a few hours since you had been separated, but you had missed him so much. To see him standing tall and proud here next to you almost moved you to tears. You felt less alone there in that moment; like your savior had just materialized next to you. “When I found out that General Hux had bred her without her knowledge or consent I was livid. Then we found out that we were going to be parents as well, and now we have to worry about our brand new family being ripped apart, for what exactly?” He asked, looking to the General. “It’s been said that the General only wants her in his home to birth and care for his child for the first year. Which means, for the first year of  _ our  _ child’s life, they’re going to be living in a split home. She’s going to be living with a stranger taking care of two infants at once, and by the time I’m going to be allowed to see my child they won’t recognize me. If what Hux wanted was a wife and mother figure, he should have simply gotten one instead of forcing a breeder, who wasn’t even a breeder at the time he found her, into domestic slavery.” He ended his elegant speech so well that it nearly brought tears to your eyes. This time, you couldn’t stop yourself from reaching your arms around him and voicing your appreciation with your body. He was your hero, and your villain could be felt seething just feet away from you.

“If he were really concerned about the welfare of ‘his’ child, then he wouldn’t have held his lightsaber above her like an untrained circus animal!” Hux cut in, clearly moved in a different direction by Kylo’s speech. 

“I was only protecting her from _ you _ . The man who has threatened to kidnap her several times and has caused so much unnecessary stress for her. If  _ you  _ were truly concerned about the welfare of your child, you’d recognize that this would be the last thing you’d want her to go through. You’d simply let her make the decision and you’d leave it at that!” The General growled in response to Kylo's rebuttal, ready to open his mouth and argue some more but the piercing sound of a hammer on the glass table swiftly stopped his argument.

“ _ Enough,”  _ Bellowed one of the council members. His voice echoed all around the room, silencing both Hux and Kylo as well as the audience who were becoming unruly as their General and Supreme Leader argued. Once the room had gone completely still and quiet he saw it fit to speak again. “This truly is an oddity. Never in all of my years in the First Order have I seen something like this happen. The council is almost never called in to make decisions anymore, and this wasn’t anything we were expecting.” He took a deep, shaky breath. The poor old man looked exhausted and unsure of where to proceed from here. “Supreme Leader, it’s my understanding that you’re in a relationship with this woman, and this was your reasoning for removing her from the breeding program, is that correct?” He asked him, to which Kylo nodded his head.

“We were happy before the General cut into our lives, and we want nothing more than to simply move on. We want Hux to have his beloved baby and to leave us alone while we raise ours.” All four members looked over the two of you, then looked at each other as they seemed to make a decision amongst themselves silently. 

“And I want nothing more than to know that she is going to be well taken care of. If my baby were to perish due to Ren’s carelessness I would have to kill him!” The General spoke up, clearly upset that this was not going how he planned. The four members of the council looked over to him skeptically. It was such a great feeling to know that other people felt he was out of his mind as well. It gave you a lot of hope, especially when you saw two of the men beginning to write something down on the loose pieces of paper across their desk.

“They’re making their decision now.” Kylo whispered in your ear. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you into him, and you could tell by his body language that he was nervous. You began to shake as you watched the four men write notes back and forth, looking over the three of you every now and again for the next several minutes. Finally, they all looked at each other and, with a nod of their heads, one of them took a piece of paper into his hand. He cleared his throat before starting his speech, and you found yourself zeroing in on him and only him. This would be it. This was the moment your fate for the next year and a half would be decided.

“This issue boils down to one thing, and that’s ethics,” He started. Ethics. If there was one thing the breeding program had, it wasn’t ethics. You had been one of the lucky ones. After seeing so many women simply disposed of if one or more of the babies they produced weren't 'good enough' to the Order, you were surprised you had lasted this long. Ethics. You didn't think anyone in the First Order had ethics. “We all support your relationship with this woman, Supreme Leader, and we are more than pleased to hear that your legacy will be passed down in such a few short months. We are so sorry to see the turmoil this has caused you and your partner, but the decision we’ve come to is not up to us.” He said, and you felt your freedom slip right through your hands. What was that supposed to mean? All three of you came to these men to have a decision made. Who would be making the decision now if it wasn’t up to them? 

“As a breeder, there are strict guidelines to ensure this doesn’t happen. The right thing was done in removing her as soon as the two of you started your relationship, and we’ve decided that it was unacceptable for the General to simply place her back into the program without her knowledge. Had she known, neither of you would be in this prediciment.” A smile spread over your face as the council sided with you on the issue. Without saying a word you turned around and peered at him from over your shoulder and grew giddy when you saw his face turning redder and redder by the moment. “I would hope that I’m right in assuming that you child, Supreme Leader, was conceived consensually though regular intercouse, which would mean that she’s no longer eligible to be a breeder anyway. This was something the General should have looked into before simply adding her back for his pleasure. Again, it was a very negligent action on his behalf,

“Due to this, she does not fall under the breeder guidelines. Even if she was, nothing in their law states that they can be taken from the program and domesticated. No matter how you look at this, the General has no authority to force this woman to live with him,” At the words a smile broke out over your face and you looked to the floor. You won. You and Kylo had won the battle for your body over the General. Kylo hugged you close, clearly celebrating your achievements just as you were. “But, since she is now simply a ship member with no special title, she is awarded more rights than a breeder has, and we feel that she should be the one to make the decision as to where she is going to reside.” You felt your heart stop as you took in a breath. You came here expecting the council members to tell you where you’d be living. Whether it be with Hux, or Kylo, or by yourself, you weren’t ever expecting to be able to make the decision yourself. That’s what they meant when they said it wasn’t up to them. It was up to you, and you knew exactly where you wanted to live. You prepared yourself to respectfully tell them and everyone around you that you planned on living with Kylo, but before you could continue the General once again rudely cut you off.

“This is unbelievable!” He shouted, stepping up in front of you. Kylo pulled you back away from the madness as Hux unraveled before your very eyes. “What rights do I have as the father of one of those babies? I can’t be there to take care of her if she’s living in that man’s house!” He goes on and on, and the council members simply sit there stagnant and watch him. The audience began to grow louder as well, and as Hux’s tirade went on and on you couldn’t help but to cut in.

“They said if you wanted a wife you should have gotten one!” You shouted over him. All attention turned to you, and you became completely agitated. Stating here for so long was beginning to hurt your feet and your back. All you wanted to do was go home.

“She’s right, General. It’s not your job to care for a breeder. That’s the Order’s responsibility. Once your child is born we strongly suggest employing the help of a nanny droid if you feel so strongly that you can’t handle the responsibility alone. Until then…” The man said, turning toward you and, for the first time, letting a smile form under his thick grey facial hair. “...Young lady. Why don’t you let us know where you’d like to reside?” He asked, and you couldn’t answer him fast enough.

“With my partner, the Supreme Leader.” You said confidently. The response was astronomical. The audience broke out in loud applause, telling you that you had made the same decision they were hoping for. It would seem like the General was not well liked in the moment, and it only made you grow prouder and prouder of the relationship you built with Kylo.

“Then it shall be,” The same man said proudly. “We, the council members, give you our blessing, and we wish you and your family the best.” With that, your trial came to an end. When Kylo and Hux couldn’t come to a decision, the First Order council told you that it was only your decision to make. Now you had your life back, and you couldn’t wait to see what this new chapter would bring you and Ren. Kylo took your hand in his and began leading you toward the door, likely knowing that you had been stressed beyond belief and needed to be removed from the situation. You leaned your head on his arm and squeezed his hand, beyond happy to have him back all to yourself. You didn’t even bother looking at Hux on your way out, because you knew he would not be happy. But it didn’t matter. You had Kylo and you had your unborn baby. That was all you’d ever need now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But seriously, wasting breastmilk was such a tragedy for me. Whether it was expressing into the sink like this reader had to do or throwing it away because it got too old in the fridge or freezer, it always made me so sad.


	6. Chapter 6

The remainder of your pregnancy was absolute bliss. Over the months you simply stayed in your home with Kylo as happy as you could be, your belly growing bigger and bigger until you were confident you had passed your first pregnancy size at just six and a half months. Every night you and Kylo would clink your water glasses and propose a toast to yourselves and your new lives, always thankful that Hux did not win the council over so many months ago. Your home life had gone back to normal after that night, and you tried to cherish Kylo a little bit more than you used to. After almost losing him you felt like you wanted to spend all the time in the universe together. That was your goal: to let him know every day that you loved him and to spend as much time with him as you could. 

You spent more time cuddling him. You spent more time watching TV with him, and taking part in his hobbies. Even as big as you got, the two of you spent more time being intimate together. By the time you were full term and your stomach stuck out like two massive melons put together over your waistline, you could really only take him doggy style, but that was okay. Night after night the two of you would come together, orgasming one after the other like it was the most natural thing ever. And after each round of blissful sex the same thing would happen no matter what: your breasts would fill rapidly with milk and would eventually let down just for him. 

Sometimes you thought the babies brought you and Kylo closer to one another during your nursing sessions. By the end of your pregnancy the only position you could nurse him in was laying on your side, which Kylo was okay with because it was his favorite. Instead of throwing his arm over your side, he’d place his hand over your belly. He’d press himself against your swollen, red stomach, and would laugh when one of the babies would kick him. Sometimes you wondered if they were fighting over your supply, with your baby knowing your milk would be theirs the moment they were born and Kylo, playfully, unwilling to share. Kylo would only giggle, rub his fingers over your beautifully unique stretch marks and continue to take in his share. You thought he knew it was coming, and you had no doubt in your mind that Kylo would have no qualms about sharing your milk with his child. This was just a silly rivalry. In the end both feeding him and feeling your babies move around inside of you was what you needed to live your peace. You couldn’t wait to have your baby in your arms and Kylo at your side. 

You had all of your regular check ups. Your ultrasounds would always give you a glimpse of what was going on inside of you, and actually seeing your babies develop was a magical experience in and of itself. You got to see them grow week by week, see their bones bright in the darkness of your womb. You and Kylo watched one morning as they seemed to kick each other relentlessly, twisting their heads and crying out silently just like you understood siblings to do. You forced yourself to laugh even though you were hurting; not just physically but mentally as well. 

No matter how excited you got about becoming a mother, relentless guilt would weigh on your shoulders when you thought about how one child would be taken away from you. Other than you, they only had each other up to this point. Even though they were infants you had to wonder if they would know they were being separated. Would they be scared? Sad even that they lost the other person that had spent all of their time with? Would your child grow to resent you if they found out that they had a twin, if you decided to tell them at all? And what about Hux’s baby? You were told that it would be raised by a nanny droid. A _nanny droid._ A cold, unfeeling robot that would take care of it when Hux couldn’t. Each time you thought about that child being taken from your womb only to be handed to a droid to be cared for, you would grow so incredibly sad. You were this child’s mother and, having already grown and nourished your motherly instincts, it made you think that you were failing it. Whenever these depressing thoughts crept up upon your shoulders it would be enough to make you stop what you were doing and just think. You’d place your hand upon your belly, feeling your children and silently assure them that you loved them. 

Secretly, you’d hope that Hux would change his mind, that he’d send a letter or come see you in person and tell you that he no longer wanted his child. You didn’t know how Kylo would take it, didn’t know if he’d be willing to raise his rival’s child or not, but you knew he’d at least consider it. You realized that all of the rules put in place for the breeders worked so well. Seeing the ultrasound photos, getting to keep them, and having a partner to share the excitement with made you so attached to your children, and in the final weeks of your pregnancy you began mourning the loss of your child that was fathered by Hux. You would have done anything to be able to keep them, but every way you looked at it you knew that it just wasn’t a possibility.

The entire OB office congratulated you and Kylo as you walked in on your 40th week of pregnancy. You had now carried the babies to full term, and everyone told you that that was very rare with multiples. For the first time in your life you had something to be proud of. The fact that you carried two babies full term was uncomfortable, but it’s what was best. The nurses told you over and over again that your babies would likely be stronger and healthier as they set up the sonogram machine, and above you the screen projected the image of your two, big, healthy babies. 

The room went quiet as the sonogram tech took your measurements, screenshotting a few photos of each baby as she went. Everything was normal, everything was fun as you and Kylo sat there playing your silent game of trying to guess which baby would be yours. Sometimes you’d guess Twin A was yours based on the look of their profile. Side by side you could see that Twin A had a much more prominent nose and bigger lips than Twin B had, and the two of you came to the decision Twin A must have gotten them from Kylo. However, sometimes Twin B would react in ways that reminded you of Kylo as well. 

Twin B was on the right side of your body, and was by far the biggest of the two. They were also the most active and on the now rare occasion that your womb would give off the strange feelings of warmth and movements, they would always come from the right side. Kylo once joked to you that his child could be giving off a Force signature already since he was so powerful, but when the two of you sat down and had a serious conversation about it he said that it would be unlikely that an infant could use the Force. He told you that there were a few times he had reached into your womb with the Force to see if he could feel which one was his, but other than a few tingles on your right side Kylo said his experiments came up inconclusive. To him, it really didn’t matter. He, just like you, loved those babies very much even though one wasn’t his. It wasn’t fair to place all of your bets on one twin or another when you’d only be keeping one, so you kept your minds open, and both of you vowed to love both children until you found out which one would be yours. Until the other would be ripped away, but you were sure Kylo shared your same sentiments of loving Hux’s child as well.

“So, I’m sure you noticed that Twin A here is a little bit small,” The tech stated as she maneuvered the wand to the left side of your body. There sat Twin A, not moving at all with their hands in front of their face. You wondered what she was going to tell you, suddenly worried that she was about to say Twin A hadn’t made it. You saw the side of Twin A’s sac bend as Twin B kicked it, and in response Twin A jolted, punching back at their sibling. Maybe they had just been asleep, and maybe they were just small. You had to stop worrying and listen to what the tech had to say. “We noticed that starting at your 27th week Twin A stopped growing alongside Twin B. She was still moving just fine, and we didn’t want to worry you until we had a definite answer. It looks like everything is fine. She’s still got a strong heartbeat and it looks like her size won’t make any impact on her birth.” She said, but after that last sentence you couldn’t focus on anything else she was saying. 

“Wait, _she?”_ You asked, thinking maybe you hadn’t heard her right. She was in the middle of explaining that Twin B likely grew that much faster and stunted Twin A’s growth, but when you cut her off she looked at you confused for a moment before taking on a look of surprise.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” She said, removing the wand from your stomach. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you the gender unless you asked. I’m so, so sorry.” She said with a panicked grin. One of your babies was a _girl._ Just like your first, just like the one you couldn’t keep, you were having a girl. 

“Is the other one a girl too?” You asked a little too excitedly. 

“Would you like me to check?” The tech asked, visibly relaxing. You turned around and looked at Kylo who was smiling back at you. The nod of his head confirmed that he, too, agreed in finding out the gender of the other Twin, and without another word the tech moved the wand to the right side of your stomach. “Ah, they’re kind of shy today,” She said with a chuckle. “But, it looks like I’ve got a good look here. I think we’ve got a boy.” She finally said with a proud grin.

“Really?!” You exclaimed. You felt incredibly lucky. One boy and one girl meant you’d have the experience of raising both a son and a daughter, and you were very excited up until you remembered that one of those babies wasn’t yours. 

“Yep, congratulations.” The tech said with a smile. You were either having a boy or a girl, and Hux would be having a boy or a girl. That was the only way to think of it when they were both in limbo. You were assured that, although on the smaller side, Twin A would likely have a healthy transition into the galaxy along with her brother. Then, you were sent off to wait for your water to break.

If carrying twins 40 weeks was tough, then carrying twins for 42 weeks was even tougher. By the end of your 42nd week you were going to your midwife every day for her to monitor your pregnancy and see what was up. You told her that doing even the smallest of activities was incredibly uncomfortable. Bending over to pick anything up had become a luxury, but ended at your 30th week, and other things like going up and down the stairs, sitting up, laying down, and even eating was becoming too difficult. Twin A hadn’t grown at all since about week 38, while Twin B was so big he was bulging out of your side. Each of them were still active and, as far as everyone could tell, were healthy, but your body just hadn’t started the process of going into labor yet. 

“Why don’t we have you come in in the next three days and we’ll break your water for you?” She offered. As nervous as you were for giving birth to twins, you couldn't possibly think that you could make it big and pregnant like this for more than one more day without losing your mind. Reluctantly, you agreed that if you saw no signs of labor between now and three days from now, you’d be back in on the morning of the fourth to have your babies. Your midwife sent you waddling away back to your home with some tips on how to jumpstart labor, mentioning to you that maybe now would be a good time to use a breast pump. You gulped and tried to keep a straight face. That would be the last thing Kylo wanted.

Three days came and went with no signs of your labor starting you made plans to head straight for the medbay. The night before you and Kylo sat cuddled up in bed, sharing what would be his last nursing session without a baby to share with. His soft lips latched to your nipples and he sucked away happily, resting his hand over the left side of your belly to cuddle with Twin A as well. He seemed to be taking it well, but you weren’t. You’d miss these long evenings when he could feed from you for hours on end, the random visits you’d be able to give him at work when you could sneak off with him into an empty room to offload a few ounces of milk. Sure, a child would take away your personal time with Kylo, but cutting down on this special form of bonding with him was what you’d miss the most once your child was born. You ran your hand through his black hair, smiling down at him before deciding to break the silence.

“Are you going to be jealous of our baby when they get more time at the boob than you do?” You asked him in jest. It was an innocent little question, and one that made him come off of your breast and smile back at you. Small white droplets clung to his lips and tongue as he shrugged his shoulders, looking down at the small bit of mess that was being made onto the bedsheets below him.

“You do have two.” He said, to which you laughed at him. 

“You’re stupid,” You said, placing a hand on his cheek and just admiring him. “Are you ready?” You asked him with a sigh.

“For what?” He questioned, drawing his face closer to your breast and nudging it with his nose just a little by accident. Clearly he was focused on feeding, not what you wanted to talk about.

“Tomorrow, we’re going to have a baby.” You said playfully, placing your hand under his chin and guiding him back to your nipple. Again, he only sighed. He shrugged as he took you into his mouth and began softly sucking again.

 _“I’m excited,”_ He answered in your mind. Feeding from you was important to him, but he still found a way to answer you when you needed him the most. “ _Are you?”_

“Of course.” You said, because you were. You were so excited to become a mother and enter this new chapter of your life with Kylo, to raise a child from infancy to adulthood. The thought always made you smile. 

You just never had it in you to tell him how badly you wanted to keep both of your babies.

The next day, with your heart pounding in your chest, Kylo pushed you in a wheelchair all the way to the medbay. Your fingers jittered as your babies kicked, pushed, and pulled inside of you, as if they could feel how nervous you were the entire way there. You placed both of your arms on your stomach to try and calm them, but nothing would work. You wouldn’t find out until later on when you got hooked up to all of the machines that your babies were so active because you had gone into labor that morning and didn't know it. 

You were admitted, stripped down to nothing and given a medical gown, and left to see if your body would progress in labor on its own. Medication was administered to you up until you reached the 12 hour mark, and your team decided that they could wait no longer. With Kylo by your side, you held his hand as your midwife broke your water, and within just an hour you had gone from two centimeters dilated to ten, and, for the second time in your life, you were pushing like your life depended on it.

You were sweating, redfaced and exhausted beyond belief as you pushed with all of your might. You forgot how absolutely awful this had been the first time. You could feel one of their heads baring down inside of you, and you were encouraged to keep going. Just like the first time you did this you did so unmedicated, and as your first baby made their way down it felt like you were being split in half. On one side of you stood Kylo, holding your knee up for you while a nurse did the same to your other. You felt safe and secure with Kylo at your side, just as you felt during your entire pregnancy.

“Keep going, baby,” Kylo would say every so often and giving you a reassuring grin. “You’re doing great.” His encouragement meant very little to you at the moment, but you appreciated it anyway. Between your legs sat your midwife on a stool, monitoring everything for you and the rest of your team. As the nurse patted away some stray beads of sweat from your temples you were told that your first baby had come down to their eyebrows. That was something you weren’t told for your first child either. In fact, during your first childbirth experience the entire room was pin drop silent; save for your roars of pain. This experience was much better, much more involved and you were loving it. With Kylo by your side you felt like you could do anything, except for when the door flew open and in walked the last person you had ever wanted to see in a labor room with you.

“Out of the way you rats!” Cried General Hux as he pushed and shoved his way up to the table. Completely out of your right mind, you ended up screaming at him. You frantically looked to Kylo who looked just as lost as you felt, but before he could say anything the door opened even wider.

“The First Order miracle twins are on their way!” Someone said, stepping into the room with a large camera, and you screamed even louder. Your first instinct was to close your legs to protect your integrity, but you couldn’t do that with something the size of a large apple sticking out of you. Kylo became enraged as the room then filled with clicking noises, indicating that photos were being taken of you without your consent. Ren was having none of it. The nurses tried to push the camera crews and other onlookers out of the room, but in the end the only thing that got them to leave was Kylo stomping his way over to them. He traded places with another nurse and wasted no time in drawing his saber, stepping up to them without restraint and striking the camera in the man’s hand. You didn’t have time to see the camera fall to pieces before you were hit with another contraction, closed your eyes and went back to pushing. In the background Kylo destroyed the camera before using the Force to brutally push everyone out of the room, something you were rather proud of him doing. When no one else could, he protected your privacy, and you were ever so thankful.

“Is this my child?!” Hux said, all but walking right up to your midwife and pushing her out of the way. He stared between your legs for a moment before beginning to look ill, then looked away before stumbling to his right. In all of the commotion with the camera and crowd of people you had forgotten all about him, and as you were reminded of his presence you only had one thing to say.

“Get him out, please!” You bellowed as your pleas turned to sobs. All you wanted was for your babies to have a safe entrance into the world. You didn’t want cameras, or nonessential people, or fucking General Hux here with you. If you had it your way, it would just be you and Kylo. No one else. Just the man you loved welcoming your babies into the galaxy. But no. The First Order couldn’t even grant you that.

“Shut up, you hag,” Hux said from the furthest corner of the room. He cowered like a scared child, rubbing his hands in front of his chest while casting you a dirty look. “I’m the father--” He said just as another contraction took over your body. However, his speech cut off with the rather harsh sound of his head hitting the wall halfway through your pushing. When you opened your eyes again Kylo had him by his ankles and was dragging his unconscious body out of the labor room and into the hallway. After knocking him out with a punch to his face he then simply deposited him outside of the room to be gawked at by the onlookers. He then slammed the door shut, silencing all of the nurses and your midwife before taking his spot at your knee again.

“I love you.” You said to him as your eyes started welling with tears. Now, you could proceed as normal. 

Thirty minutes went by before your hard work had finally paid off, and the telltale feeling of your child slipping away from your body told you that you had finished part of the marathon that was giving birth. You took a moment to breathe, to regroup as you realized this was only half of the battle. You watched as they cut the cord that had connected the two of you the entire time, and from the looks of it you could tell that you had just given birth to Twin A, or your first daughter. You closed your eyes, leaned your head back onto the pillow and simply waited for the moment of relief that told you the child you had just birthed was alive and well. You waited.

And waited.

And waited.

But the only noise that came from around you, other than the nurses scrambling around you to care for your baby, was the sound of a horrified gasp coming from Kylo.

“Is that my baby?!” He cried, leaning on your leg to get a look at what was going on. You hadn’t heard any infant wails, and you knew that was crucial for a baby’s survival. The first cry filled their lungs with air and ensured they’d be able to breathe. Your baby hadn’t even taken their first breath yet and it had already been over a minute since they were born. You had only gotten a glimpse of her when she was pulled from your body, but right now you couldn’t see her at all. Countless nurses surrounded her bassinet, all reaching in and frantically tending to her.

“She’s turning blue.” One of the nurses said, clearly trying to stay calm. You looked around to see that everyone but the nurse holding up your left leg and your midwife had gone to tending to your child. This was not good, and in that moment you let out another sob.

“Wait, my baby?!” You said as Kylo’s grip on your leg relaxed. 

“Please, tell me is that my baby?!” Kylo bellowed as well. Whether it was his or Hux’s child, you didn’t know and, frankly, you didn’t care. One of the babies you had fallen in love with wasn’t breathing, and even the onset of another contraction couldn’t take away your petrified worries. 

“Take her out.” Your midwife demanded before looking at you from between your knees. She asked you to focus back on your remaining child, but you couldn’t when you knew that your first child’s life was on the line.

“We can’t,” cried one of the nurses. “There’s people outside and, and the General’s body.” That was something you hadn’t even thought about. There were people outside right now fighting to get a glimpse of your children. They were impeding on the care your child needed, and in that moment you let out another scream as your body demanded you push. It was the only way you could vent your frustrations, and once they came to an end you looked up at Kylo who was losing control of his emotions. He looked on powerless as the nurses all reached into the bassinet where your daughter was being resuscitated, and even though you were the one that was indisposed you had to be the one to take control.

“Kylo do something!” You screamed, allowing your tears to fall down your cheeks. He flinched as he looked down to you, dropped your leg in favor of reaching for his tablet. As you continued to push out your second baby Kylo got on his tablet and viciously demanded that the medbay hallways be cleared. You could see the stress on his face, could feel his fingers shaking as he took ahold of your knee again. Minutes passed, and just as you felt Twin B beginning to make his way into the room you looked on in horror as they began carting Twin A from in front of you.

“Wait, where are you taking her?!” You shouted, leaning up and watching her leave.

“They’re going to take care of her,” Your midwife said, trying to reassure you. “They’re doing everything they can, I can promise you. Okay?” She said. In the end, the only thing you could do was believe her. 

It only took another few rounds of pushing and 55 extra minutes for your second child, Twin B or your first son, to finally be born, and he came out with a vengeance. With no one but one nurse, your midwife, you and Kylo in the room, Twin B let out a howl so loud your ears were left ringing. You watched him kick his long arms and legs, watched him try and fight his way free from your midwife and his nurses at only seconds old, and you stared in awe at the wet, matted, mop of black hair that sat atop his head. Your thoughts still stayed with your sickly daughter as you admired your son, but you couldn’t believe that he was so much bigger and stronger than his sister was. With your important task of giving birth now complete, you could do nothing but sit there and take everything in. 

One of your children was nowhere to be seen, and the other was right here in front of you healthy as could be. You felt as hopeless as you ever had during your entire pregnancy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to go with more Star Wars-esque names for this story. Those who know me know I'm so bad at coming up with names, so try not to judge me too hard lol.

The sight of your son being cared for was short lived. As the nurses and your midwife began tending to you the moment after you heard your tiny son’s powerful cry, another set of nurses began to cart him out. 

“Wait, wait,” You quietly protested. This entire ordeal had lasted all day. You had spent all of your energy giving birth to two babies, only to have your heart and spirit shattered when one was rushed away from you not breathing. You worried endlessly about her, and now they were about to take away the child that you knew was alive and well? “Please don’t take him away!” You moaned. Twin B, just from his looks, was likely Kylo’s baby. He was  _ your  _ baby. You wanted to hold him, to love him, to kiss him, and care for him. The fact that they were taking him away made you panic yet again.

“Please, can we just hold our baby?” Kylo begged, holding back tears of his own. As your midwife cleaned you up she could only shake her head sadly at him, clearly just as sorry as she could be. 

“I’m so sorry, Supreme Leader, but the council has ordered us to perform blood DNA tests on each one of them before we let you see your child.” She said, to which you looked away from her and broke down into tears. You had spent the last ten months carrying those children. You had gone through the battle of your life giving birth to them, and you had watched as your daughter was carted away blue and clinging to life, only to hear that one more invasive test had to be done on each child before you could even so much as hold them. You felt incredibly empty, nauseated as the most horrible of thoughts ran through your mind. What if both of your children started struggling for life and perished behind the scenes? What if Hux took both children to raise as his? What if the Order had lied to you this entire time, and planned on keeping your children away from you for the rest of your life? It hurt. The thoughts hurt more than your worst contractions, more than the feeling of pushing a near full sized baby out completely unmedicated. How could you have let this happen?

“I just want my baby.” You sobbed, to which Kylo bent down and hugged you as best as he could. Even his strong, safe arms couldn’t fix your broken spirit. You were a mother with no child to account for. You had fought so hard for your right to be with Kylo to raise your child, yet you had no child to hold. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Kylo whispered in your ear. “I’m going to fix this, and we’re going to go home a happy, whole family.” He assured you with a sense of urgency in your voice. Kylo had fought tirelessly to keep you and your family together, and you had no doubt that he’d fight just as hard to get your child into your arms. When he pulled away from you, you reached your arm up and placed your hand on his cheek. You could tell he was barely holding it together for you, and for that you had to be thankful. Trust. You had to trust him when he promised you that he’d fix everything, and that you’d live happily ever after with him and your child.

You were transferred to the postpartum portion of the medbay and situated into a private room. Even with the TV on it was too quiet, and you found yourself fidgeting wondering when you’d be able to see your baby--or when you’d know for sure what the fate of your daughter was. Any time you wondered about her, if she had died, if she had lived, or if she had already made it into the arms of Hux, you would feel the need to break down into more tears. You had seen her. You had watched her be born and, no matter who fathered her, she was your baby. You wanted to know how she was, but knew the Order would never let you once her DNA came back linked to Hux. According to the Order, after she was born she belonged to Hux and he could do what he wanted with her, including leaving her to be raised by a droid. 

Your daughter was the only thing on your mind, but you could no longer cry over her. As the nurses came in every half an hour to check on you and ensure that you were healthy, Kylo slept soundly on the cot beside your bed. Just like you, he was exhausted and the last thing you wanted to do was disturb him. With your eyes red and puffy you’d simply smile at them and tell them that you were feeling just fine, hiding the fact that internally you were suffering. They would assure you each time that as soon as the DNA results came back and they knew which infant belonged to Kylo, they’d cart that baby in and you could spend all the time you wanted with it. For the first hour after your birth you’d simply smile and nod, but after that you could no longer fight off the looming need to sleep. 

Sleep. An escape from the painful reality you were currently facing. When you closed your eyes you almost immediately slipped into a dreamless state of mind, feeling at peace until you were gently roused by Kylo speaking right next to you.

“Shhh, shh,” He cooed. When you opened your eyes the clock read 7 in the morning, meaning you had been asleep for hours now. “Your mother is sleeping. She worked hard to make sure you were brought safely into our lives. I know she can’t wait to meet you, but we have to let her rest.” Amongst his soft words were the smallest cooing noises, indicating that there was someone else in the room with you. Someone small, pure, and innocent. Someone that you had been dying to see since the moment he was born. You turned your head and saw Kylo sitting straight up on the cot with a bundle of black blankets in his arms. You could see your son’s angelic face poking out from those blankets with a black hat placed upon his head, his mouth opening and closing as he moved his head back and forth. Your mouth fell open and a small, near silent gasp fell from between your lips. Kylo lifted his gaze from your baby to you, and when he saw you were awake the biggest, proudest grin grew on his face. 

“Oh, it looks like mommy is awake,” He said, adjusting the infant in his arms before standing from the cot. “It’s okay, little guy. Say hello to your mother.” Without saying another word Kylo adjusted your son in his arms and began to hand him to you. Even though you thought you’d be nervous the first time you got to hold your baby, you still held your arms out and accepted the gift Kylo had given you. 

Your first thought when laying eyes on your son was that he was so much bigger than you expected. You had been told that twins were generally smaller than single born babies, but at the moment you couldn’t tell the difference. You cuddled him in your arms as he opened his eyes wide, looking around at this new surroundings. Your emotions ran high as you stared into his precious face, thinking you had finally made it to where you were supposed to be. You had Kylo, and you had your baby. You had your happiness, and that’s all that mattered.

“I told him that he looks just like you,” Kylo said as he sat down on the edge of your bed. “That he should be so excited to meet his mother, because she loves him so much.” With each word he spoke his voice began to crack and thin out, and before you knew it he had been moved to tears as he watched you interact with your son for the first time. It brought tears to your face as well, and when you took a second to look down at him, to study his face and see the way he moved, you could agree that he did look nothing like Kylo, but you couldn’t see yourself in him. That was the furthest thing from your mind, though. Because when you removed his little hat you couldn’t help but to laugh at his full head of pitch black hair.

“He got my looks, but your hair I guess.” You said, and Kylo giggled along with you.

“They brought him to me just ten minutes ago,” Kylo said while he wiped his face clear of his tears. “I was hoping you’d wake up. They said he was hungry but was rejecting the formula and they were hoping you could try with your breastmilk.” He reached into your arms to push his hair back. Meanwhile, you shook your head at him.

“That’s all the confirmation I need to know that he’s  _ your  _ son,” You laughed, but before you even wanted to try feeding him you had one burning question on your mind. “What about Twin A? Have they told you about her yet?” You asked him. You watched as the jovial look faded from his face, watched as he sadly shook his head.

“I don’t think they will. That’s Hux’s baby now. I don’t think they’re allowed to share any information about her with us.” That was disappointing, but you should have expected it. Your son let out a chirping noise, turning toward your breast and began to grow agitated in your arms. He needed your attention, and you decided you could no longer dwell on Hux’s child. It broke your heart so much, but you had your child and you needed to take care of him now. 

It was natural to you by now. Pull down your gown, expose your breast, and allow him to latch onto you. In fact, it was so natural that you didn’t even consider that breastfeeding a baby would be much different than breastfeeding Kylo. You scooted your son closer to you and guided your breast into his mouth, and when he immediately latched and began to nurse from you an overwhelming sense of peace washed over you. It wasn’t exactly the same as when Kylo would feed from you, but the same feelings emitted from the interaction. Joy. Peace. Closeness. Bonding. This was what you had needed the entire time. 

“Are you still going to share with me?” Kylo asked with an amused grin on his face. You raked your fingers through your son’s long, silky soft hair, watched as his eyes closed and his eyebrows raised just as Kylo often did, and smiled down at him. He sucked fervently away at the milk he had craved since the moment he was born, and the room was filled with quiet, gentle sucking noises.

“Of course, Kylo.” You assured him. He reached out and took your hand in his, getting up close to you and observing the way your son ate from you. It was such a sweet moment. One that you’d wish would last for a lifetime.

In the two days that you spent in the hospital you and Kylo bonded with your precious baby boy. At six pounds two ounces the boy had a big appetite, often spending most of his time attached to your breast when he wasn’t sleeping in your or Kylo’s arms. He had big, beautiful blue eyes that would pierce your soul when he looked directly at you. The small, quiet noises that would come from his mouth were the most precious noises you had ever heard. The best part was he very rarely cried, and when he did his needs were easily met. He was only days old, but was already a mama’s boy. 90 percent of the time you could alleviate his cries by simply cuddling him on your chest. The other ten percent you could stop his crying by feeding him.

The first time you fed him and decided to let him decide when to stop, he chugged almost everything you could give him and then spit most of it up all over the back of Kylo’s shirt and pants as he tried to burp him. You could imagine that his poor little stomach was full to bursting, and you had never heard him cry harder than when he was being burped by his father. Kylo didn’t find the sight of his impeccable black ensemble covered in regurgitated breastmilk nearly as entertaining as you did but, once your son was bundled up back in your arms as Kylo was leaving to change, you couldn't help but to share a giggle with your boy. As you stared down into his angelic, innocent face, you wondered what you were going to name him.

It occurred to you then that you and Kylo hadn’t spoken about names at all. Part of the reason was you weren’t sure which child was going to be yours, and part of it was it probably wasn’t that important. Kylo made it clear that his only hope was for him to take home a healthy and happy baby. Names just weren’t a priority when you were so stressed day in and day out about the loss of your other child, but now, the day before your discharge, seemed to be the perfect time.

Was he a Preston? A Kylo Junior? A Garret, a Ryder, a Ben? None of those names sounded too appealing to you, but the more you thought about it, a name you loved popped into your mind.

“I-A-V-Y-N?” Kylo asked as he returned to you later that evening after getting some rest along back at home. “How do you even pronounce that?” You chucked as you balanced your baby in one arm and his newborn paperwork on your lap. 

“Eye-ah-Vin. Iavyn,” You said cheerily. “I don’t really know where it came from, but I think he looks like an Iavyn, don’t you?” You set the pen down and slid the clipboard over to Kylo for him to fill out his part of the birth certificate out. Your other arm came around Iavyn just as he became fussy, and you assumed he was just growing tired. Kylo smiled as he took the pen and clipboard from you, looked at Iavyn as his eyes began to droop with the gentle swaying motion of your body. You didn’t think you’d ever love this feeling as much as you did, yet here you were swooning over the smell and feel of your brand new, cuddly baby.

“It works for me,” Kylo said with a chuckle. “What about a middle name?” He said softly.

“Oh,” You retorted almost immediately, your mind filling with doubt. “I, I didn’t actually think of one.” You admitted with a chuckle. Much to your dismay, Kylo set down the clipboard and reached into your arms. He took your baby, Iavyn Ren, from you and held him close to him, gazing at his tiny, perfect face like any proud father would. You never thought you’d ever see this day, and even if you did you didn’t think it would make you this emotional. 

“Iavyn Vero Ren,” He said with a lovestruck sigh. He broke out in a laugh as he became emotional as well, tears falling down his face as he stared down onto the black bundle of blankets. “You look like an Iavyn Vero Ren to me, son.” He spoke, and in response Iavyn let out a bubbly moan. 

“Sounds like he approves.” You said as you wiped the tears from your own eyes. Your family was now complete. You had yourself, you had Kylo, and you had your perfect son Iavyn Vero. The three of you made up what you would consider a perfect family unit, and you wouldn’t have given it up for anything. Tomorrow, you’d take your baby home and you’d live your life to the fullest. There was simply no telling how far you and Kylo would go from this point forward, and you were excited to see what new experiences your son would bring you.

As it turned out, the moment you left the hospital was when you’d start on your path of self destruction.

All of the doctors and nurses gathered up in the halls to clap their hands and congratulate you, and you smiled and thanked as many of them as you could. You didn’t expect this much attention, and you definitely didn’t expect even more attention that would greet you once you opened the doors from the medbay and found a crowd of people holding cameras of all shapes and sizes there to greet you. You gasped, stumbled backward into Kylo who managed to catch you in time and pull you from the mass of people, but not before you could have your heartstrings tugged as someone shouted: “Where is General Hux’s baby?”

It was something you tried not to think about all morning long. You had no idea where Hux’s baby was, or even if she was still alive, but you didn’t want to think about the fact that you were simply leaving her behind. You wanted to be happy for once in the last three days Iavyn had been born, and focusing on his lost twin sister wouldn’t help that. In the end, Kylo had a group of stormtroopers usher you home in a back way, and you eventually had to come to terms with the fact that you and Kylo would no longer have any more privacy.

You were so relieved to be home, to be able to sleep in your bed and relax with Kylo as a family, but you found that Iavyn did not feel the same way. You started your first day back home out by relaxing on the couch in front of your favorite TV show while Kylo went to go make some last minute preparations to Iavyn’s room, but the moment you got Iavyn out of his carrier and into your lap he burst into wails. You did everything you thought to calm him, and the only thing that seemed to work was feeding him. Even that only lasted so long before he had woken up from his milk-drunken nap in your lap, took a look around and began to cry once again. Kylo ducked in and tried to rock him to calm him, but nothing would stop his cries. You had to wonder if he knew he was in a new location, one that was drastically different from the one he had gotten to know, because that’s how you were feeling. Life was different when you had a team of doctors and nurses to help you with your baby, but now you had to do it all by yourself.

You tried not to think about if he knew his sister was gone and wouldn’t be coming back.

The hours dragged by as you and Kylo catered to all of Iavyn’s needs. You found that as he spent more time with you in the living room he began to calm himself and simply take in the sights. He’d sleep a little, he’d eat a little, he’d cry a lot, and sometimes he’d spend a little bit of time simply staring back at you and Kylo. Was it colic? Was it his nerves? By the time dinner time rolled around, you had no idea. You had breakfast in the medbay and for lunch you could only scrape by with a toasted bagel, and Kylo was determined to get you some good food to eat for dinner. The two of you sat awkwardly at the table as you balanced Iavyn in one arm to feed him and the fork and spoon in the other to eat your soup and seafood. This was a lot harder than you thought. Dinner was cut short unexpectedly when Iavyn refused to eat what was left, and you really should have known it was coming when you sat him up to burp him and he spat up all over you and the dinner table. You were shocked speechless, and that was the first time you had cried out of pure frustration.

3 AM rolled around and you had only gotten about half an hour of sleep when you and Kylo decided to go to bed at 10 pm, and after that you found yourself at the side of Iavyn’s crib wondering what you were supposed to do. You had changed him, you fed him, you burped him, you rocked him, and you swaddled him, yet he still sat here screaming like he was in pain. With more frustrated tears in your eyes you picked him up and cuddled him close to you. You sat down in your rocker and you did nothing but rock him and you cried over him. No one told you it was going to be this hard. No one told you that you’d never have answers, and no one told you how you were supposed to manage the pain you were feeling. Not only for your introduction to motherhood at your own home being so difficult, but by now you just couldn’t shake the feeling that, deep down inside, Iavyn knew about his sister. He knew that she wasn’t here with him, and he knew that it killed you. You were feeling like a failure, like you had not only failed Iavyin but you had failed his sister as well. What if his sister was doing the same thing at this moment, but in Hux’s home instead of in the hospital? Would Hux even put up with something like this? You let out a pained howl along with Iavyn, and in one gentle movement you hoisted him over your shoulder and hugged him as lightly as you could.

“I’m so sorry, baby,” You cooed ever so lightly. “I’m sorry, to you and your sister.” As you rocked and sobbed there with him you could feel your woes simply falling off of your shoulders. Leaving them to bottle up inside of you all day and all night was no longer an option, as you learned there with your son in your arms. It’s what you should have said a long time ago, but you were choosing to ignore those feelings in favor of trying to be happy. When you found it difficult to be happy, you let everything out along with Iavyn, and it proved to be better than you thought it would. You felt better. You believed Iavyn felt better too. Thus, you found it much more tolerable to sit there and cry with him, knowing your feelings had been let out into the universe.

A hand fell onto your shoulder from behind you, and when you turned around you found Kylo sulking there above you. He looked just as tired as you felt, but he was still here to comfort you when you needed it the most.

“It’s going to be okay,” Kylo said, reaching into your arms and taking Iavyn from you. “We’ll be okay. Let me take him while you rest.” It was a tough decision to make, but in the end you decided to take Kylo up on his offer. Even if you got just another ten minutes of sleep before it was time to feed Iavyn again, that would be ten minutes well spent. You needed to calm down, and dwell on Kylo’s promise. Everything would be okay. As you sulked down the hall to your bedroom, you had no idea how much your life would change just days later.

But you knew everything would be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

Days passed. Nights were lost to sitting in your rocking chair nursing and caring for your beautiful baby boy. Days were spent lying on the couch with him sleeping on your chest and, if you were lucky, you’d catch a few guiltless moments of rest on your own. Kylo went back to work only a few days after Iavyn’s birthday, and you were left to get into the motions of motherhood on your own. You found that your pit of tears and despair about being a failure to your child disappeared as you fell into a rhythm and schedule with him, and as days went on it became easier and easier. No, you wouldn’t be able to predict when you’d be throwing on gloves and peeling a blown out diaper off of him. No, you wouldn't be able to predict when he’d get gas and enter an hour long screaming fit. No, you really weren’t able to predict when he--or you, for that matter--would be able to sleep, but what you could predict you took by the reins and used it to your advantage.

Every day at six am you’d wake up with Kylo and help him get ready for work. No, he didn’t need your help, but getting to help him as well as having a few moments alone with another adult was almost therapeutic for you. While Iavyn slept in his room you’d gather up Kylo’s clothes and lay them on the bed for him, then you’d make him a pot of coffee and lay out some fruit for him to eat on the way to work. Then you’d sit at the table with a small bowl of cereal for yourself until Kylo left for work or Iavyn woke up--whichever came first. Then, either you alone or you and Iavyn would send Kylo off with a kiss, and then you and Iavyn would start your regular routine.

You’d rock him in his chair and nurse him first thing when he woke up, and you always capped him at ten minutes. If you broke his latch and pulled him off and he cried and acted hungry, then you’d let him nurse for another five. Cleaning massive amounts of spit up from yourself and the floors and walls was such a drag, so you took the advice of his pediatrician and let him nurse in increments until he told you he was full. His stomach was much smaller than Kylos, so Kylo’s supply would not work for him. 

You’d change his clothes and bring him to your room so you could change yours, and then you’d find ways to entertain yourselves for the rest of the day. You’d read to him, you’d play with him, and you’d secure him to your body while you took to doing housework to keep your mind occupied. Iavyn seemed to enjoy it, holding his eyes open wide as he watched you sweep, or vacuum, or put clothes away. Sometimes you even just walked around the house with him strapped to the front of you, and he was none the wiser. 

Kylo would come home and you would ask him what he wanted to eat for dinner. Sometimes you’d be up with enough energy to cook for him, and other times you were content to having dinner sent to you. Either way, sitting around the table and hearing about Kylo’s day was always the highlight of yours, and it always put a smile on Kylo’s face to see his family staring back at him. You could say life had returned back to normal for the most part, but that didn’t mean you were immune to bad days.

Iavyn was only nine days old when you had your first real bad day since you took him home. Your body decided that you hadn’t needed sleep the previous night, and Iavyn was feeling clingier than usual. Not to mention the fact that he wanted to nurse all day long, so much so that both of your nipples were red, puffy, cracked, and bleeding. You wondered if he was getting sick, but decided you’d wait a little while longer and see. Instead, you stood by your baby and made yourself available to him when he needed you to be, thinking there had to be a reason why he wanted to be attached to your hip all day.

Dinner time came and went, and as soon as it was over you passed Iavyn off to Kylo in favor of grabbing your favorite blanket and zoning out on the couch to your favorite TV show. Kylo took him upstairs and spent some one on one time with him while you cried it out on the couch, giving yourself a peptalk that you were better than what your exhausted, zero energy thoughts would tell you, until Kylo reemerged from the upstairs with Iavyn in his arms.

“I was just wondering if you wanted a milkshake.” He offered, and you had never snatched Iavyn from his arms fast enough. A thick, creamy, sugary, and sweet drink. That sounded like exactly what you needed.

\--

Kylo felt bad for her. He loved her, and he loved his son, and he could tell that she had been sacrificing most of herself for Iavyn. In just a matter of days he had seen her change, for better and for worse. He had watched her transform into such a kind and caring individual, into a mother that would do anything for her son. He often wondered if he was doing the same, doing enough so that Iavyn may think of him as half of the parent she was, but he honestly didn’t know. He took up the role of caretaker for her and his son, and when he noticed her crying on the couch that night he knew he had to do something. Her favorite dessert would be the cure for at least some of what ailed her. He was doing as much as he could for the love of his life.

He ditched the helmet tonight since the nearest cafe was only a short walk away and he wasn’t planning on doing any business with anyone either. He wondered if anyone would think he would look silly returning home with a milkshake in each hand, but it really didn’t matter. The only thing on his mind was his family and how happy they’d be upon his return. The meaningless thought of others didn’t concern him. 

As fate would have it, the main hallway to the cafe was being blocked off by sanitation. Apparently the hazardous waste team had an unfortunate spill that took out this hallway and a few others, and Kylo had to find a different way to the cafe. That was no bother. Kylo’s hot headedness had taken a dip since his son was born, and he recognized this situation as simply a blip in his path. Before this likely would have irritated him more than it should have, but now he was as calm as ever. As long as he returned home with a milkshake for his lover and himself, that’s all she’d care about.

He passed by the medbay, specifically the infant and child ward on his detour. His son hadn’t spent much time there, only enough to receive his DNA test, but it still brought back the good memories. Seeing him be born, holding him for the first time, and even what his life had been like before Iavyn made his loud introduction to the galaxy rushed to his mind as he passed the entrance. He smiled as he looked through the doors at the pink and blue decorations that adorned the walls. This was where new parents would be able to see their children for the first time, through the pane of glass where all of the other babies lived. His son was healthy, so he missed out on an introduction like this. But, he wouldn’t have changed it at all. Taking a closer look he could see a nurse dressed in white filing through the lines of babies, stopping in front of one and reaching into the bassinet. Kylo managed to get a glimpse of a metal rod that held IV bags and a few wires running into the bassinet, but that was all he saw before he turned the corner and went onto his way. Maybe one day he and his woman would have another child. Maybe Iavyn would get his own little brother or sister.

“I’ve never claimed to be an expert on infants, but she is smaller than I imagined.” A familiar voice carried from down the hall, stopping Kylo in his tracks. The sinister voice belonged to Hux, and putting two and two together Kylo realized that Hux was being introduced to his baby for the first time. He didn’t know why, but Kylo felt the need to stop and simply observe the interaction. Just like his woman, he was interested in knowing how Hux would take on parenthood, and it would seem he would be getting at least part of his answer right now.

“Yes, General,” Said a woman that was in the same room as him. “While her organs are fully formed, she stopped growing weeks before her twin therefore she is smaller. Her first breath was delayed which caused some other damage, and she is fighting for her life. However, the nursery has no doubt that she will make a full recovery, although there is no telling what kind of challenges she may face in life due to her rough introduction to the galaxy.” Kylo’s heart stops dead in his chest. He had witnessed first hand the girl’s traumatizing birth, and how her mother panicked the moment she was born and hadn’t cried at all. Not to mention the fact that she was small, and struggling to live. Kylo felt so  _ bad _ . Having fallen in love with his son he knew if he were in Hux’s shoes he would have been panicking.

“That’s what happens when you let my child share womb real estate with a child fathered by a greedy, controlling, and arrogant man,” He said, and Kylo’s guilt automatically morphs into anger. At least he had been spending time with his child since the day he was born. This was the first time Hux was taking the time to see his daughter, and he hadn’t said a single positive word about her. “I was hoping I would have gotten a boy, but I suppose in this day and age a woman can do just as much as a man can. However, I want to know more about these,  _ hardships,  _ she may face.” He said, and Kylo shook his head. He had forgotten the only reason why Hux wanted a child was to pass on his bloodline and make a ‘perfect specimen’ to take over his throne. All very selfish reasons. Kylo had no idea how to react.

“There’s no way to tell, really. There could be physical or mental disabilities. Speech delays, fine or gross motor developmental issues. We won’t know until she grows, unfortunately.” The woman answered him, and the undecided hum he heard from the General made Kylo so angry. What could he possibly be pondering? That was his child. Kylo knew for a fact that if Iavyn was disabled in any way, he’d still love him just like any other child. From what he was hearing from Hux, he couldn’t tell if he felt the same.

“I see…” He said with a sigh. The General didn't sound hopeful, and Kylo had lost all of his hope for him as well. He worried that that little girl was going to grow up under such a scrutinizing gaze, with Hux always judging her. It hurt him, and he decided he could no longer sit here and listen to him look down upon his own child. Slowly, he begins to sulk away, trying to keep his woman's other child from his mind until he faintly heard Hux say one final thing under his breath:

“Kill it.” He said swiftly, to which Kylo himself let out a gasp just as the woman with him did. He stopped cold in his tracks, wondering if he had heard Hux correctly or if he was imagining things. He sits still to listen to the conversation even further, only to be horrified by what the General continued to say.

“S-Sir?” She asked him, and Kylo felt just as shocked. 

“I don’t need a child like that running around with my DNA. Kill it. I’ll have to try again with a different breeder. One that doesn’t have an affiliation with the Supreme Leader, or anyone else beneath me for that matter.” Kylo’s blood had begun to run cold in his veins as he felt his world fall apart. He had seen his woman fall in love with that baby, heard her concerns first hand about letting her go and not being able to raise her. He himself had fallen in love with that baby, and now he had just heard her father order her own execution. Kylo fights back tears as he listens to Hux walk away in the opposite direction from him, and he has to make a decision. Does he let the Order execute a helpless, innocent child that’s fighting for her life, one that he and his woman love just as much as they loved their son, or does he take matters into his own hands and fight for her life too? His fingers are jittery, sweat forms on his brow as his throat constricts. What would happen if he were caught? What if Hux found out he had tried to save the life of his own daughter? Would the council have to step in again, and all of his efforts would have been useless? In his mind, letting her die was not an option. The decision is last minute, but as soon as he can no longer feel the woman in the nursery he makes his move, frantically bursting into the viewing room and grabbing ahold of the handle into the nursery. He didn’t know how much trouble he could get into for this, but the second he opens the door and sees the IV bag bar sitting up next to one of the bassinets, he decides he doesn't care. If his woman were here, she would do the same thing.

Through the chorus of soft wails and cooing noises he quickly steps up to the only bassinet with wires sticking out of it. He stares down at a small bundle of black blankets and one sweet baby face that looks amazingly just like his woman and his son. She simply stares back at him, not making any noise or movements His heart shatters at the sight of a tube that runs from her nose, held tight to her face with tape on her cheek. Judging by the other wires running from under the blanket she’s in such bad shape, and he wonders how he’s going to get her out. He thinks it’s dangerous to unplug them from her body, so he decides to take a chance and start unhooking from the machines and IV bags that she’s hooked up to. He knows once she’s unhooked he’s only got a limited amount of time to get her home, so before anything he takes to his tablet and demands Iavyn’s pediatrician be at his home as soon as humanly possible. He then loosens his belt and pulls his clothes out in order to make room to keep her safe there against his chest. Then, without hesitation at all, he goes to work at pulling apart the wires from the machines, determined to give this beautiful girl a fighting chance at life when her own father wouldn’t.

\--

Sitting down on the living room floor you were just snapping Iavyn’s onesie back together after changing his diaper. The only thing you had on your mind really was the strawberry and chocolate milkshake Kylo had promised you. It had been a while, a lot longer than you originally thought a quick run to the cafe would take. It puzzled you, but as you lifted Iavyn in order to take him to get ready for a bath you figured everything was fine. You heard there had been a mishap in one of the hallways near the cafe, and you thought that’s what was slowing him down. It was no bother. You would get your milkshake when you got it. Mindlessly, you started to climb the stairs up to your master bathroom when you heard the front doors wiz open. A smile grew on your face as you turned to excitedly meet Kylo at the door, but before you could even turn the corner from the staircase Kylo was nearly running headfirst into you. You turned your body away from him before he could sandwich Iavyn between the two of you, and you realized he was panicking. 

"What's wrong?" You asked just as Iavyn began to fuss.

“We, we have a problem,” He said, completely out of breath. You stared at him confused, at the way he cuddled a lump beneath his clothing. He began reaching into his robes to pull whatever it was out, and quiet squeaks escaped from beneath him. You couldn't wrap your mind around what was happening right before your eyes. Did he have some sort of animal or something? You leaned in close as he struggled to pull whatever it was out, but when it finally emerged something black fell from its top, and you were staring down at a tuft of light blonde hair. “Iavyn’s pediatrician is on his way, but until then,” He said, pulling an entire baby out from his robes. You stood completely speechless at the much smaller baby, as her face turned red with the smallest wails you had ever heard. “She’s ours now.” Kylo said confidently, and it took a moment to see the scene for what it really was. This baby was your baby. Hux’s baby. Kylo had taken her from him and brought her to you. Her face was full of terror, and wires spilled from under the black blanket that was unraveling from her body as Kylo handled her rather roughly in his panicked state of mind.

She was yours now, and even though her conditioning was frightening, you were happy to have her where you thought she had belonged this entire time.


	9. Chapter 9

You and Kylo frantically moved with one another, taking your babies into the living room so you could set Iavyn down and take the baby Kylo had brought you. Once she was unearthed and her little face was exposed you could see she was red and clearly scared and in pain. The blanket that fell from her body was identical to the ones you had for Iavyn and, judging by the tube coming from her nose, the contact points that had wires sticking from them on her chest, and the splint in her arm that held empty tubes that likely collected her blood or administered something into her vein, she was taken directly from the medbay.

“Is it, is she--!?” You tried to ask as you turned her upright, cuddling her in your arms as her limbs flared back and forth. You wondered if she was able to breathe, or what the wires that were once connected to her were supposed to be doing. You knew this was your child. You just had a feeling, a motherly instinct of sorts, but you needed confirmation from Kylo.

“Yes, it's her,” Kylo said as he quickly picked up Iavyn who also seemed to be in as much distress as his twin sister was. “I overheard Hux talking about her in the medbay. He, he said she looked weak and wanted her executed.” He stammered, clearly panicking just as you were. The word executed went in one ear and out the other as you tried to rock her and pat her back to calm her, but when you realized what he had said you nearly screamed at the top of her lungs.

“What?!” You cried, looking up at him in disbelief. Your girl continued to cry in your arms as tears fell down Kylo’s face.

“He wanted to kill her because she might suffer some damage from her birth. I couldn’t. I’m so, sorry, but I love her, and I couldn’t allow that to happen.” You wanted to assure Kylo that everything was fine, that you would have asked him to do the same thing no questions asked if you were with him, but you found that you were too panicked to do so. Instead, you looked down at the infant in your arms and really took her in. 

She was so much smaller than Iavyn was, and even weighed less than he did too. Her cries were much quieter, her head was much smaller, and over all she just didn’t look well. She was sickly, but you absolutely couldn’t imagine looking down at your child and deeming them defective enough to execute them. She was innocent and clearly fighting for her life. You couldn’t and wouldn’t allow her to be killed by Hux’s hand just because she may have a disability from her birth. 

As you sat down on the couch and stared at the tiny baby in your lap that just screeched and screeched, gasping for each and every breath she took, you realized that there was nothing you could do. You didn’t know what the machines she had been hooked up to did for her, or why she had an IV in her arm and a tube in her nose. All of these things helped her survive, and you were simply powerless to help her. She could be dying here in your arms, and there was nothing you could do other than watch.

“She needs a doctor!” You cried as Kylo lifted Iavyn into his arms and tried to calm him. “Kylo, she’s dying! She needs--”

“A doctor is on his way, love.” Kylo assured you loudly. Both of your voices were stricken with panic. Both of you were unable to articulate your voices without yelling over the sounds of two screaming newborns, and you could imagine you were only making the situation worse. However, just as you made an effort to calm your shaky fingers and try to calm Kylo as well, there was a knock on the door. You shot up from the couch, eager to answer it and see if it was the pediatrician but Kylo had beaten you to it. You followed closely behind him and was incredibly relieved when Dr. Mosaias walked swiftly in, putting all of his attention on Iavyn instead of your daughter.

“What can I help you with, Supreme Leader?” He asked Kylo, but all Kylo could do was point at you. 

“Here, she’s here.” You said, all but running up to him and throwing her into his arms. The doctor accepted her rather awkwardly, looked her up and down and then looked at you quite bewildered.

“Is this--”

“Hux’s baby.” You said as you clasped your hands together in front of your mouth. It was a weak effort in not breaking down into sobs again. 

“I’ll explain everything when I can. Right now I just need you to take care of her.” Kylo said. The doctor’s eyes widened as he juggled the baby in his arms, then looked back at Kylo before stepping toward the door.

“She needs to go back to the medbay,” He exclaimed, speaking as if you and Kylo were idiots for calling him instead of taking her back to the place where she’d eventually be put to death. “I can’t treat her here. I mean, they had heart monitors--”

“I  _ told  _ you that I would explain everything, but that’s not an option. You need to treat her here and that’s an order!” Kylo demanded, quaking with anger that was someone was defying him. It must have hurt him even more because this was regarding a child that was now his, and from the short time you and him had been parents you knew Kylo didn’t take anything lightly when it came to his child. The few people that were allowed to come visit you after Iavyn’s birth had to adhere to Kylo’s strict rules about not taking photos, not being too loud, not touching anything around the house, only one person out of the small group, one of Kylo’s advisors that had been with him since he was a Commander, was allowed to hold Iavyn. Kylo probably felt like an important part of him was being brutally attacked at the mention of taking his daughter back to the place she was destined to die, and you couldn’t fault him for his violent reaction.

The doctor looked down to the baby, then back at you with a huff before handing her off to you. He said he’d need to contact his staff and have them all here at once, and he needed the dining room table cleared off so that he could evaluate her. You and Kylo set into motion at once, doing your best to accommodate the doctor as best as you could with the hope that your daughter would be saved.

Multiple nurses made their way in and out of your home, carting IV bags, a bassinet, and other medical equipment and medications. You watched in horror as the stuck her with new sets of needles, taking the tube out of her nose and running a new one back into it and down into her stomach. You watched as her heart rate rapidly rose and then crashed down to normal, how she’d gasp for breath every so often and they’d have to run oxygen directly into her nose. It was so awful to have to relive this again, to see your child struggling to stay alive and the people around her desperately tried to help her. Eventually, through the uncontrollable sobs and the pains of a broken heart, you decided you couldn’t take it anymore. You whispered to Kylo who was standing in the shadows away from everyone that you were going upstairs with Iavyn, and you didn’t want to see her until she had been calmed and you could hold her like any other baby. It would be the best decision for your crashing mental health, and Kylo supported you and your decision.

Upstairs your rocked Iavyn who sat cooly in your arms as if nothing was going on. You fed him, you burped him and, as time went on and it crept closer and closer to his bed time, you bathed him and you got him ready for bed. You had been up here alone with him this entire time and heard no word on his sister. Rocking him to sleep and feeding him one more time in the dark while his soft classical music played in the background seemed more depressing than it ever had been. How were you supposed to feel? Terrified? Lonely? Ecstatic that you had been reunited with your long lost child? Hopeless? Empty? Or a combination of all of them? You bowed your head down just as Iavyn closed his eyes for the last time. You would wait in this room alone all night if you had to. You just wanted to know that your daughter was at peace.

You lay Iavyn down in his crib, all swaddled up nice and warm and happy, and you sat back down in the rocker to wait for Kylo’s arrival. A quick look at your tablet told you it was well after midnight. Your energy was depleting at a rapid rate, and you felt like all you wanted to do was lay down and sleep. You closed your eyes, leaning your head in the palm of your hand and decided now was the time. You didn’t want to leave the room as you felt your infant son was your rock. Your one little thread of hope that you had to hold onto that his sister would be okay. As vulnerable as he was, you felt even more vulnerable and felt like he could keep you safe. Just as you were drifting off to sleep the door slid open, and you knew it was time to face the music. 

You stood and watched as Kylo slid silently into the room, looking at you with the most grave look on his face. He wasn’t saying anything, and neither were you. It was like each of you was waiting for some other reaction from the other, but because no one was saying or doing anything you simply had nothing to say. Kylo eventually broke the ominous silence by holding his hand out to you, and you took it without any hesitation. He led you from Iavyn's room and down the stairs for you to discover the fate of your beloved daughter.

“I know this must have been traumatic to you, Lord and Lady Ren, but there are some things that we need to go over before you dive into this responsibility head first.” Said a member of the law team that sat across the table from you. There were no longer any doctors or nurses scrambling about your living room, no longer any more babies crying and raising your stress levels so high you felt like you needed to vomit. There was only you, Kylo, a few members of the First Order legal team, and the silence of the dead of night.

And your newborn daughter that sat sleeping in your arms. 

She had made it. They stabilized her, they medicated her, and they saved her. You got to swaddle her upon seeing her soft, angelic sleeping face, one that Kylo would claim looked exactly like yours, and you got to carry her over to the table where you could speak to these people about formally adopting your daughter into your home. At the moment, she was Hux’s daughter and you had been stripped of your parental rights, but here you and Kylo were fighting to have them replaced since Hux didn’t want her. 

“Does the General have to be informed of what happened today?” You asked them. In the background was the sound of her heartbeat as it was being monitored, as well as the mechanical sound of the pump that pushed the breastmilk you expressed for her through the tube and into her stomach. Other than that, everything was quiet and quite serene. 

“He  _ is  _ her  current legal guardian…” They started, and your hope fell through the floor of your already fractured soul. “However, we’ve conducted interviews with the medical staff members that were on during this time, and have come to the conclusion that he, himself terminated his parental rights the moment he ordered his daughter’s death.” You smiled at them, and Kylo grasped your knee excitedly. It would seem like you had won the battle of the right to parent your daughter, however, your heart stopped as the word no one ever wants to hear during a conversation like this fell from her mouth. “ _ But,  _ we need to get him to sign this form relinquishing his rights before an official petition for adoption can be put in motion.”

“Why is that necessary?” Kylo butt in rather aggressively. “The whole goal of this operation is for him to not know that we’re taking ownership of this child. If he finds out his daughter is to remain alive, what’s to stop him from coming to find her and killing her with his own two hands?” You looked down at your baby in your arms, observing her sucking on the dark green pacifier in her mouth. She was so comfortable here in your arms, and after hearing Kylo’s fears you never wanted to put her down. 

“We understand your concerns,” The woman said with a sigh. “We honestly, truly do. But we’ve come up with every idea we could think of. We can have the council override it but they’re going to call on Hux for certain. Without letting multiple other factions within the Order know we can’t simply have you submit the paperwork. Our only feasible option is for him to relinquish his rights willingly so that we can keep the news away from as many people as possible.” You turned to Kylo who looked down at the table defeated. The task seemed impossible, and even you were discouraged. You sighed, looked down at your baby knowing you were now going to have to give her up a second time and tried to hold back your tears. There was silence as everyone seemed to think the same thing. Collectively you all grew to mourn the loss of the baby you had fought so hard to save, but a few clicks of a pen from one of the men drew your attention.

"I think I have an idea." He said, looking up at you with one last glimmer of hope in his eye. Hope. All you had was the hope this one man could give you, and you refused to let go of any idea that would allow you to keep your daughter.

You and Kylo paced the floor as you awaited the legal team to come back. In your stressed state you had to take the time to put your daughter down and leave Kylo to guard her while you tended to Iavyn. As you fed him again, you realized that one good thing about your daughter was, using the machine, you could control exactly how much milk she got, meaning you’d have virtually no spit up mishaps at all. You laughed as you rocked Iavyn back to sleep, then placed him back in his crib and went back downstairs where you couldn’t help but to lift your sleeping daughter into your arms and snuggle her once again. Kylo set down next to you and put his arm around you, and everything seemed to be so right and so perfect in your world. You leaned your head on his shoulder and closed your eyes, wishing this would be your life from now on. This little girl deserved to have parents who loved her, not to meet her death less than a month after she was given life.

“What are the odds that you’d become pregnant by two different men at the same time, and both babies end up looking exactly like you?” Kylo whispered to you, to which you could really only laugh at him. You and Kylo had been awake for so long now and your bodies craved sleep, but you appreciated the fact that, even still, Kylo was still trying to make you laugh.

“Thank you for fighting for her,” You mumbled just as she began to stir. She apparently was a light sleeper because you and Kylo hadn’t been speaking very loud. “I know it must be weird having to take care of your enemy's child but, but I really,  _ really  _ appreciate it.” Kylo reached into her bassinet and pulled out the silicone pacifier she had been sucking on and gently placed it back in her mouth, to which she accepted it with no issues. The soft sucking noises when paired with her quiet coos drowned out the noise of the machines that were monitoring her heartbeat and breathing, and everything was so comfortable. 

“I told you, I loved her before I knew she wasn’t mine,” Kylo said with a sigh. You smiled as he ran his hand over her short, light blonde hair, and her head was practically a peach in his big hands. “I know how badly you wanted to raise her. I know how much it hurt you to give her up. I couldn’t let her die when there was a family willing to take her in and love her. The fact that she shares her DNA with Hux means nothing to me.” It was such a sweet moment that made tears prick your eyes. His understanding was all you needed, and you knew if this did end up working out in your favor then you, Kylo, and your two children would live the happiest of lives.

The hours ticked by, and when five AM rolled around shift change was happening. You and Kylo had been up for roughly twenty four full hours, caring for your two children, caring for each other, and hoping for the best. You didn’t get another knock on your door until another hour, and when you saw the same woman you had invited into your home to advocate for your family holding a document signed by General Hux and smiling a smile full of hope and pride, you literally collapsed to the floor in tears. 

“Okay, explain it to me one more time, please. A little bit slower if you can.” Kylo said, still sounding confused even after you explained the sound and meaning of the name you chose for your daughter twice now. After getting the good news that they managed to trick Hux into signing his rights as your daughter’s father away to the Order, who would then turn around and appoint you and Kylo as her legal guardians, you voluntarily left the care of your two children in the hands of a Nanny droid while you and Kylo went to an empty dwelling onboard the Supremacy to get a few hours of uninterrupted sleep and to fill out the adoption paperwork. Fast forward to now when you were filling out her birth certificate that Hux never bothered to even attempt, and now you were explaining the name you had chosen as her middle name to him again.

“I know it’s spelled completely differently, but it’s pronounced Kwee-vah,” You said with a giggle. Now fully charged with a full five hours of sleep and a moderate breakfast, you felt much better about repeating yourself over and over again. Kylo had chosen the first name Scora for her, while you chose the middle name Caoimhe. “I read it in a novel. It’s a foreign name that means precious and beloved.” 

“Scora Caoimhe Ren,” Kylo tried the name on his tongue. “We have an Iavyn Vero Ren and a Scora Caoimhe Ren. I think those names are very fitting for our family.” You smiled at Kylo as you passed the paperwork over to him. You never thought you’d be filling out information for one birth certificate, let alone two. Overnight you had gained another child, a child that should have been yours to begin with. With one child you were excited to see what your future would look like, but with two you figured your future would be brighter than ever. 

That day you walked home hand in hand with Kylo, and you accepted your children from the nanny droid with open arms. It was time to introduce them to each other now that you knew your daughter, Scora, would be staying for good. You and Kylo carried both of them up to what was now their room (with a second crib ordered and on the way as soon as it could get there) and lay them one by one in the crib. Iavyn began to whine right away since he was spoiled enough to prefer being in either you or Kylo’s arms, but Scora didn’t do anything. It was tricky for her since she was still hooked to all of the machines, but eventually she relaxed. The two infants were only ten days old, so their movements weren’t controlled too well, but both of them seemed to be surprised when they accidentally touched their arms together. 

Iavyn was the more adventurous one, turning his head and looking over at his sister before Scora thought to. An excited wail came from his mouth that finally drew Scora’s attention, and when she turned her head to her brother Iavyn grew more excited. His mouth opened and he did his best to turn his body toward her, covering her in his other arm in what you would consider to be a hug. Scora, being much smaller and unable to articulate herself as well didn’t understand, but the fact that she turned just as he did and pressed her face into Iavyn’s and closed her eyes told you everything you needed to know.

These were your miracle twins, the twins that were never meant to be with each other. Together, as a family, you overcame all the obstacles that stood in your way, and you won the right to be a happy, whole family again. They remembered each other. They loved each other, and they needed each other, and you and Kylo were willing to give them anything they desired as long as the four of you would remain the strong family that you were.

\--

Six Years Later

Going from a father of just one little boy to the father of a little boy and a little girl was a tough transition, not only for Kylo but for the woman that would become his wife just a few short months later. Kylo spent many late nights up with her to care for them, and if it was just Scora that needed to be cared for he was happy to take the burden from his wife anytime he was around. To him, she was the easiest to care for. His wife would pump from one breast while she nursed Iavyn and then store that milk in the fridge for him to feed into her pump machine later. That’s how Kylo fed his daughter until she was a month old, then she was at her mother’s breast for just as long as Iavyn was. 

He didn’t get to go back to his normal breastfeeding routine for another three years. Each day he’d watch his wife tuck each child underneath her arms and allow them each to nurse for as long as they wanted. Without him feeding from her regularly her body depleted her supply to fit his children’s needs. If he was lucky, if both children went down to sleep in their seperate rooms, stayed asleep, and there was just a little leakage in her nursing bra, he’d get to have a taste. He missed it so much. The bond he held just with her seemed to slip from his fingertips more and more each night he went to bed without even so much as looking at her chest, but he was determined to not let it get in the way of his love for her. He married her. He loved her. He raised children with her. This was simply a pit stop, a simple detour. Even if after the twins were fully weaned and she produced no more milk, Kylo knew he’d love her just the same.

His patience paid off when his daughter finally weaned herself off of her mother’s milk at nearly three years old. He got excited when Iavyn weaned at a year and a half, but his daughter was in no hurry to do the same. At two years old she would sit peacefully in her mother’s lap with a nipple in her mouth and her head leaning against her breast watching a movie. He’d play in her beautiful, golden hair as she lay between them at night suckling away, wishing he could have his turn. Once she turned three and it had been a week since she had asked for milk, his wife opened his arms to him and told him it was all his. He lifted her into his lap and pulled her shirt down for her, sending her breasts bouncing freely in front of him, and didn’t hesitate to take her nipple into his mouth. The moment the sweet, thick, warm liquid splashed onto his tongue he felt at ease. It had been so long, and he missed this feeling of melting into one with his woman. There was just no other feeling like breastfeeding from the woman he loved.

Over the years he watched his kids grow and evolve. He watched his son use the Force for the first time and he watched his daughter try and emulate him. He watched his daughter grow and bloom, and meet almost every milestone on time even though he was told she likely would never be able to keep up with his son. That had been a blatant lie, because it would seem she had every member of her household wrapped around her little, pink painted fingernail. 

Iavyn learned to walk first, and Scora would only walk if Iavyn was holding her hand and helping her up when she stumbled. When they got a little older, she perfected the art of emotionally manipulating her brother into giving her anything she wanted. Kylo found it to be entertaining, how she’d ask Iavyn as sweetly as she could for his cookie rather than asking her parents for another. By the time they were four Kylo thought Iavyn would have gotten tired of it, but the sweet boy loved to take care of his sister and make her happy, and would happily hand over his last cookie as long as he got to see her smile. He was always happy to play with her dolls with her if she asked, or help her with her art work, or help her read her books, or allow her to play with his toys instead, and Kylo counted himself lucky that he had such agreeable children. 

The secret about Scora’s paternity, as far as Kylo could tell, remained within his household. His wife homeschooled them, and while they left the house regularly for shopping trips or just to get a breath of fresh air, he was always careful to keep his twins out of the public eye as well as he could. Anyone could look at Scora’s bright blonde hair and tell she wasn’t fathered by him, and he always worried that word would make it back to Hux and he’d take action against him. It never mattered to him that he wasn’t Scora’s biological father. It never mattered that he could sometimes look at her profile and see Hux's face in hers, or recognize some of his stuck up mannerisms present at her worst times. He loved her. He’d wake up every morning and make her breakfast. He’d brush her hair and dress her in the finest of clothing. He’d hug her, kiss her, and remind her that he loved her. The way she’d lay her head down on his chest and imitate the thumping noise his heartbeat before saying ‘Daddy, I love you with all of my heart’ would almost always bring tears to his eyes. Because she was his daughter, and he loved her as if she shared his DNA. 

It made him so angry to watch Hux prance around the ship as if he didn’t have any responsibilities. As if he didn’t have his own daughter’s blood on his hands, since he was still under the impression that Scora’s death order had been successful. Kylo had even heard a rumor that over the years Hux tried to impregnate two more breeders but was denied each time due to the fact that he tried to kill his first baby. He had no idea if this was true or not, but after sitting in a meeting and hearing him state that he did, at one point, have a child, but it tragically died just days after birth, Kylo could no longer take it. Hux was speaking about Kylo’s daughter, and he couldn’t stand hearing him speak as if he was a father in mourning. One night after sharing a sizable homemade chocolate cake with his family, he quietly excused himself from his home.

“Where are you going?” His wife asked as she stacked the dirty dishes on top of the kitchen droid. 

“I have some unfinished business to attend to.” He said, pushing a family photo he had taken from the fridge down into his pocket. 

“Okay, well be safe,” She said, leaning up and kissing him on the lips. “Kids, come say goodbye to your father.” She called from in front of the door. Both children came bobbing down the hall into Kylo’s arms, and Kylo wrapped his arms about both of them.

“Bye daddy!” Iavyn said first.

“Oh, daddy?” Scora said shortly afterword. Iavyn had already run out from under Kylo’s arm to go finish the game he was playing in the living room. “I drew this for you today.” She said with a proud grin. Kylo crouched down in front of her as she brought her arm out from behind her back, wielding a piece of computer paper and handing it over to him. “Iavyn helped me spell. I hope you like it!” Kylo smiled as he laid his eyes upon the innocent drawing of him and his daughter holding hands. The lines weren’t straight. Neither of them had necks, and Kylo’s head was basically twice the size of his body. Not only this, but the text read “i LOvE myy daDy,” along with the names “SCORA” and “Dady.” Neither of his children were particularly strong in spelling, but what Kylo was looking down at was not a simple child’s drawing. 

It was a masterpiece. It was an artistic symbol of the love his daughter felt for him, and in that moment he had to hold back his tears. He looked over the fine details of her yellow hair and his black hair, at the uneven red and black lines that made up his lightsaber in his opposite hand, and Kylo decided he had never seen a more perfect piece of art in his life. Iavyn was not one to draw in his spare time and he falsely assumed Scora was the same. Yet here Scora was handing him a drawing that must have taken her a considerable amount of time to complete. He once again took her into his arms and hugged her, ravishing the feeling of her little arms around his neck. He would get this photo framed, and he would proudly show it off to anyone that was around to view it; including taking it straight to the man who donated his sperm to create her. 

“It’s beautiful, baby,” He said as he placed a gentle kiss upon her ear. “Thank you so much.” He smiled at her as she placed her hands not so gently on the sides of his face and beamed at him. Another ‘I love you’ slipped past his lips as she deserved to hear it one more time. He knew she likely didn’t understand how the small act of adoration had made his day, but nevertheless he still embraced her until she pulled away from him at the behest of her brother alerting her that it was her turn to play his game.

“I love you too, daddy. Bye bye!” She said, turning and running back into the living. Kylo watched as her light pink dress flowed behind her until his wife stepped into view, taking him by the face and kissing him as well.

“Be home soon.” She said as she turned back to the droid, and Kylo nodded his head.

“I will, love.” He assured her, then set off on his mission. 

He found Hux alone in one of the barrooms, sipping on a Bloody Mary while the bartender stayed as far away as he could from him. There was no music, no sounds of drinks being poured or of Hux sipping his deep red concoction. The only sound that existed around Kylo was the sound of his boots thumping intimidatingly toward Hux, and the squeaking of him sitting down into the bar chair right next to him. Hux didn’t seem to care for Kylo’s presence, instead staring straight ahead at the colorful bottles of alcohol that lined the walls. Kylo could feel the irritation radiating off of him, and he knew Hux would not take kindly to being bothered by him. But it didn’t matter, because Kylo was determined to show Hux what he had been too good for and missed out on.

“General.” Kylo said sternly as he rested his arms atop the marble bar. The bartender came right over and addressed him politely, but Kylo held his hand up and waved him away. He wasn’t in the mood for drinking tonight. He was in the mood for revenge.

“I come to this bar in order to escape my transgressions and one of them walks right up to me. How laughable.” Hux said as he downed another portion of his drink. Neither of the men had looked at each other and, truth be told, Kylo was becoming nervous. He had come up with the most natural way to bring up the conversation, but he was having trouble doing so. This was such a monumental point in his life, and he didn’t want to ruin it or put his family in any danger. He took a deep breath, looked down at his hands and decided to push himself forward. He had to do it for his daughter.

“The twins’ birthday is in a few months,” He said, finally looking over at Hux. He looked so cold and uninterested until Kylo mentioned his child. Then a harsh frown fell over his face. “How is your daughter? Is she enjoying herself?” Hux scoffed, looked over at him with a brand new look of disgust. Kylo knew what he was going to say and he had to suppress a laugh when he finally opened his mouth and told the most disgusting lie he had ever heard.

“Your  _ wife  _ gave me a defective child,” He sneered. “She died in my arms just weeks after she was born. I thought you knew this.” He said with a roll of his eyes. Kylo held his breath as he thought over Hux’s cruel words. A  _ defective  _ child. There was nothing more stomach churning that calling a child defective just because it wasn’t perfectly healthy. This was all mounted on top of the fact Hux had blatantly lied to his face, knowing full and well he ordered his daughter’s execution. 

“No, I didn’t. I’m so sorry,” Kylo said with a sigh and trying not to sound condescending. “It’s funny because our family gained a second child recently, and wouldn’t you know it’s a little girl.” Kylo said with a wicked grin growing onto his face. “I came to you hoping you’d have some advice for me, but I guess you don’t. Let me just show you a photo.” Kylo said under the fake scrutinizing gaze of the General. He fishes into his pocket for the photo of their family vacation and, with his heart pounding in his chest, lays it across the counter. He can physically see Hux hold his breath as his eyes roam Kylo’s favorite photo of his family:

On a grassy planet not too far away Kylo rented a cabin close to a beautiful sandy beach. Behind the home was a large tree that he had hung a wooden swing set from for his kids, and before they packed up and headed back to the Supremacy Kylo commanded his droid to snap a photo of his family on his tablet. His wife sat on the swing which left enough room for Scora to stand on it next to her, holding onto both sides of the rope to keep herself stable while Kylo squatted down next to them with Iavyn in his lap. Everybody was smiling so sweetly against the bright blue sky and the healthy green grass, but, as always, Scora swept the show away with her ground breaking smile. Unlike her brother, Scora lost and regained almost all of her teeth by age six and they shined in their perfection, and her blonde hair was cut to sit just above her shoulders with small red clips to hold it out of her face. That day she had demanded to change out of her jean shorts and pink cupcake shirt in favor of her favorite pair of black overalls and a black and white striped shirt for the photo, and as Kylo’s role as her official spoiler he did just as she asked. She didn’t bother to change out of her little pink rubber shoes, but that was okay. According to her everything was perfect, and with her arms held above her mother’s head she smiled and happily exclaimed ‘cheeeese!’ as the droid counted down to when it'd take the photo. It was the perfect trophy to dangle in front of Hux’s face to show him what he didn’t have.

“What is this about?” Hux said as he began to tense up. Kylo chuckled as this was the exact reaction he was looking for. 

“It’s the little girl we adopted,” Kylo explained as he pushed the photo further in front of him. He wanted Hux to look into Scora’s eyes and know that Kylo had stepped up when he deemed her too “defective” to enjoy life. He wanted Hux to writhe, to be in pain, and to know that his offspring would survive and thrive without him. “Only a few days after Iavyn was born. I heard a rumor that she was to be executed for circumstances she could not control. I mean how could she? She was just an innocent infant. It wasn’t her fault her mother had gone through the trauma of a near kidnapping when she was pregnant with her, or the sexual harassment she faced while pregnant, or that she was so brutally ripped away from her mother and her brother at just minutes old. It hardly seemed fair to me, so I adopted her. Does that story sound familiar to you, General? Does it?” Kylo taunted him, but from the hardened look on his face and the jittering of his fingers beneath the counter, Kylo knew he wasn’t going to get a proper answer. 

“You see, there’s just something about daughters, General. Something about the way they look at their fathers and just bleed love. That little girl lives the life, I’m telling you. I spoil her because her biological father decided she wasn’t worth the space or fight for her life. Her father decided that the risk of having a disabled child was greater than having no child at all. Sure, her speech was a little delayed, and she might not be the best at math and so on, but none of that matters when that little girl wraps her arms around me every night and says ‘daddy, I love you.’ She could bat those beautiful black eyelashes and I would do anything she’d ask, because someone once decided she was better off dead than alive, and one day she’s going to know that. I want her to know she is loved, and that she belongs here in my family, and the best part? She thinks so too.” Kylo said as he reached into his other pocket and withdrew the hand drawn photo of him and his daughter. Hux’s eyes switched from the picture to the drawing, and he sweated under Ren’s gaze.

“This is kidnapping,” Hux babbled, unsure of what he wanted to say. “That’s, that’s  _ my  _ child, and you  _ stole-- _ ”

“No, General,” Kylo cut him off right where he was. He heard him with his own ears say he wanted Scora dead. Kylo would never allow him to argue that point. “I’ve raised her since she was ten days old. I changed her diapers, I fed her through her feeding tube, I burped her, bathed her, changed her clothes. I’ve read books to her, I’ve cleaned spaghetti from her face, neck, hair, hands, and feet. I’ve braided her hair and proudly worn braids she’s placed in mine, and I’ve attended a tea party with her stuffed animals every day since I gifted her a tea set for her third birthday. You missed out on nearly seven years now with the most perfect little girl, someone that I love and treasure every day, and I want you to know that you’re going to be missing out on so much more.” Kylo said, snatching the paper out from under Hux’s nose and feeling prouder than ever.

“You can’t do this Ren!” Hux said just as Kylo walked away from him. “I’ll have you--” Once again Kylo cut him off, unsheathing his lightsaber and pointing it directly at his neck.

“No, you won’t General. Because if you even so much as breath in the direction of my princess, my prince, or my queen, I will have you hanged and the entire galaxy will know that you ordered the death of your own newborn daughter.” Kylo let his words set in his mind, and when he was finally satisfied he dropped his saber and turned completely around and left the bar. He could hear the bartender screaming internally, and Kylo allowed a cocky grin to spread across his face. He had just instilled the fear that was Supreme Leader Ren inside both men, and he knew he had secured the safety of his family. He couldn’t waste his time here any longer.

He had a little girl at home that needed to be spoiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a great story to share. Hope everyone enjoyed it!  
> -Jenn Noir


End file.
